Push and Pull
by trilliumgt
Summary: Digging oneself out of the friend zone will take some much needed physical actions. (Romantic Comedy for Neji and TenTen fans.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my lighthearted romantic comedy. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1- Friendzone

Neji was not one to advocate violence. But one could only enjoy so much meditation at a time that it becomes tedious even to an avid meditator. There is only so much breathing and exhaling one can do in a day. Only so much admiring of the sky.

It's been three years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi war and six months since missions became less than appealing. To a man of his caliber, they did not require his high level skill set and so here his sat. He could feel his muscles weakening. His stamina depleting. His very purpose altering to a life of domestication. He was not a man that stayed at home and tended to the crops. He spent his entire life training for battle, honing skills to perfection, pushing limits, and exceeding expectations. He did not do all that to sit and drink tea for the rest of his life.

A door slid shut and he turned his head only slightly as a servant stepped up behind him, bowing. They waited for him to acknowledge them. For them to interrupt his daily mediation, perhaps it would be something interesting.

Neji pushed off his knees and stood, turning in greeting. The servant held out a piece of paper. The seal was a Hokage brand and with a boast of rare excitement, Neji took it and read it quickly.

A summons.

Finally.

This could only mean a mission had come in.

He handed the letter back. "Have my bag packed. I do not have the specifics yet but you will be in charge of the household affairs while I'm gone."

They bowed their head, taking several steps back before turning and heading into the house.

Neji hastily walked out of the compound, heading toward the temple. The rush of adrenaline was hard to fight. It wanted him to jump to the rooftops and run. But he was twenty-one now, a man. He could not act like a teenage boy any longer. There were proper ways to conduct oneself and improper ways.

At that moment, a ninja ran by him, nearly tripping over his own feet in attempt not to hit him. He floundered, attempting to regain his feet and then tumbled and rolled before jumping back up. Neji realized the teenager as Konohamaru. Eighteen years old and a newly made jounin, the young juvenile bowed, "Neji-sama, my apologizes." Then he turned and kept on running.

Neji knit his brows at the foolish kid but otherwise gave him no other thought, continuing his reluctantly slow pace. He nodded to people as he past and they in turn moved out of his way, politely giving him ample space. They whispered and admired from afar. And though he wished to take no notice, mothers made pitiful attempts to push their embarrassed daughters out in a desperate attempt to catch his eye.

His reputation during the war had gotten him more popularity than he would have liked. And the fact that he was still single, seemed to attract unwanted attention from all kinds of women from all different villages. Under the obligation of Hiashi, he entertained the ones with more incentive, examples of these were the rich or an empress of some kind. But he had no intention of marrying any of them. He had already made a specific choice and though he had made little effort in acquiring said choice, he was still pursuing regardless.

Neji climbed the stairs to the Hokage's temple and knocked once on the door. When a sharp "Come in," replied, he stepped in with a raised head.

He was however surprised on the company. TenTen greeted with a soft smile. Konohamaru's cheeks reddened in embarrassment for knocking into him earlier. Kiba glanced back before straightening again. Neji took his spot next to his lifelong female teammate.

Naruto greeted them before his Hokage's desk. "Okay, now that you're all here. This mission is kind of beneath you...some of you." He recertified, glancing at Neji. "But I chose you four because your chakras are higher than most. We're trying out a new invention and I don't know how it works really but whatever." He leaned back in his chair. "You are escorting me and Hinata to Sand. Shikamaru and Temari are getting married in two days and we've been invited to the ceremony. I know it's dangerous." He aggravatedly rolled his eyes. "I've already been told by a bunch of people. But they're my friends and I'm going to be there." He held out a scroll and Neji reached for it the same time Konohamaru did. There was pregnant awkward pause, all eyes on Konohamaru, shocked, appalled, but mostly confused. Naruto made a nervous sound as he placed it into Neji's hand and Konohamaru stepped back, red faced and eyes forward.

Neji did a quick read through as Naruto explained, "This is what we are traveling in. It's like a carriage but it moves by chakra. The point is to get to Sand as fast as we can. The less danger there is."

Neji rolled it up with the intention of reading it fully later, "Hokage-sama, may i pose a question?"

"Go ahead."

"With your talents, couldn't you simply fly Hinata and yourself? The dangers would be nonexistent."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. Tell that Hinata. She's in her third trimester and is terrified of heights."

Neji once again interjected, "You could do it anyway."

He smiled, "You're not married, are you?"

Neji's brows knit. "I don't see the relevance."

"You will. A angry wife is one thing. A pregnant angry wife is a shinobi war."

TenTen threw a blade on the desk, "What was that, Hokage-sama?"

He chuckle sheepishly, "A joke. A simple joke."

"Hn." TenTen snorted, "I wonder if Hinata-chan will find it funny."

Naruto snapped to his feet, waving his hands, "Come on, I was joking, TenTen. I'm still healing from the last time she nearly killed me. And it's not fair either, I can't fight back. She's eight months, she's the size of a freaking house. It's that pregnancy strength. She broke my arm, I swear, look." He held it up and it fell over, "See?"

TenTen folded her arms and turned her back. Kiba stifled a chuckle.

Neji clenched the scroll. Naruto was right, this mission was far beneath him. But it was a mission. And anything was better than staying home and sitting around watching the clouds roll by. "When do we leave?"

"At twelve. It takes twenty-four hours to get there if we do not stop, which I don't want too. I want to keep moving. There will be two carriages, one for us and then a separate one to hold you and our luggage."

"Luggage?"

"Just wait, Neji. You'd be surprised what a pregnant woman needs."

The four of them exited the room and stood in the hallway left with the awkward last message. None of them had been around pregnant women before and that all left them staring at TenTen. She however was contemplating the very same sentence until she felt their eyes on her, "What? Do I look pregnant to you? I don't know what he's talking about." She scoffed, "He's just being an ass. She can't be that bad."

Neji unrolled the scroll and the three of them surrounded him. "I wonder how it works." Konohamaru voiced.

TenTen pointed, "It looks like you put your hand here."

Kiba stood back, "So what, this thing is going to feed off us? Doesn't that sound like a disadvantage?"

"ANBU will be with us more than likely."

"How long till it drains us? We have no specs on this."

"At least it's a mission." TenTen decreed and Neji nodded in agreement. "I really got into video games." She whispered embarrassed.

"Which game?" Konohamaru wondered.

"Assassin's-"

"Path! Me too!" He beamed, holding up his hand. She awkwardly high-fived him. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Kelly."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Who's yours?"

"Mansion."

"What? He's the worst."

"Everybody says that but that's because no one understands him. He's like me. Secretive, shy, but powerful."

She snorted, smiling.

Neji knit his brows. What was happening? He analyzed TenTen, noticing her body language, and realizing suddenly, she was feeding into this bullshit. He glanced to Konohamaru, who kept talking about this dumbass video game and he was completely making eye contact with her every chance he got and making her laugh.

He needed to stop this but subtly was not one of his best characteristics.

Konohamaru kept going on, "And then when he lifts up the chest of gold, you see-"

"We will meet at the gates at 1130. I should have more details about this carriage by then."

Kiba scratched his face, hiding his laugh.

Konohamaru bowed, "Yes, Neji-sama. Forgive me. I shouldn't have-"

Neji turned on his foot and walked away.

TenTen rushed up behind him, "Neji. What are you being rude for?"

"We are here to talk about the mission."

"Tsk. Relax, it's not even a real mission. He's young, give him a chance."

"He is young." Neji replied as they walked down the stairs.

"Not too young though." She murmured. "He's kind of cute."

Neji could feel her eyes on him as she prodded for some kind of response but he refused to give her any. She bumped into him, "I'm joking. Come on. Have you lost your sense of humor in the last few months? I'm not around and you go back to your stubborn, morose ways. Well, for the next few days I'm here. I'm going to make you laugh at least once."

"What a boorish quest."

"And yet, I'm doing it for your sanity." She ran off, "See you at 12."

"1130!" He shouted back only for her to turn and smile.

Neji stalled in his footsteps watching until she was out of sight.

How ridiculous does it sound that Hyuuga Neji fantasizes over a girl? He never thought he would have such feeling and yet every day it grows stronger. Every time he sees her, he feels it in his gut. And what makes it worse, is knowing that she feels nothing for him. That years of friendship had developed no further than what it is now, a platonic partnership.

There had been a time he remembered when she did feel something. Where her heart beat faster every time she saw him. Her cheeks would redden. Her eyes glazed with a desire. He could hear her breath quicken the moment he stepped within her personal boundaries. But somewhere over the years, it stopped. Her feelings faded just as his began to grow. He had been too late he realized. And now he knew it was foolish to even attempt. She felt comfortable in his presence. Hugged him and sat next to him with no difficulty. She told him personal stories and filled him in on intimate details of her life that he didn't think he would otherwise hear if she still felt for him. He didn't want to jeopardize it. He didn't want to push her away. So instead, he was stuck in the friend zone no longer sure if he was ever going to escape it.

* * *

With his bag over his shoulder, Neji made it to the gate on time. His teammates were already there, more expressive in their excitement then he allowed himself to be. Konohamaru was currently doing jumping jacks to help aid his anxiety and Kiba was playing with Akamaru, laughing as the dog jumped over him. TenTen sat quietly against the carriage as several servants went about packing up the luggage.

Naruto and Hinata were walking toward them as Neji arrived. He bowed at his waist in greeting. Hinata was nearly eight months pregnant and had gained weight in the process but she was still looked small in comparison to anyone around her. She wore a Kimono dress but the obi stretched above her belly, making the outfit somewhat awkward.

She turned to Naruto suddenly, "Did we shut off-"

"Yes." He turned to her holding out a hand to assist her into the carriage.

"Could you check?"

A clone popped up and ran off.

"Oh and can you grab my blanket off the couch?"

"We packed three blankets."

"But I might get cold here." She pretended then to shiver.

"Okay." Naruto glanced back to Neji with a soft smile.

"Oh and I'm thirsty."

"There's a cooler to the right." He pointed as he climbed in himself.

Neji drifted over to his team. "We will do shifts eight hours long. Rest in between and eat plenty. Food is provided in the carriage in the back. If you feel yourself too drained, speak up. We have chakra pills just in case. TenTen and I will go first."

"Neji-sama." Konohamaru bowed.

Neji stopped in his movement, glaring ahead. TenTen murmured, "Be nice." As she moved to the carriage.

He turned, "Yes."

"What shall Kiba-san and I do in the meantime?"

Neji glanced at Kiba but his diamond eyes shifted away. "Isn't it obvious?"

He fumbled in a response.

"Escort. Have you escorted before?"

"Yes, Neji-sama."

"Then what is the question?"

"I.I. Forgive me. I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently."

Neji climbed up into the carriage and glanced behind him to the Hokage and his wife. There was a small hole to communicate and he could see them both snuggle together. Naruto whispered something into her ear that had her giggling and she slapped his knee, before resting her hands over her bulbous belly covered in a thick blanket. He leaned around the cabin to meet TenTen's gaze. His eyes narrowed however noticing Konohamaru leaning against the base of the coach, talking to her. She nodded and smiled down at him. Upon feeling his gaze however she popped her head up and told him to get ready. Konohamaru glanced and noticed him and he immediately straightened his back, heading away to find his spot.

Kiba hopped on his dog beside Neji, "He's a strong kid, Neji-san. He's smart too. He's usually the leader of the group. He's just intimidated by you."

"He reminds me of Naruto."

"That might be a good thing."

"Hn." Neji nodded, "Alright. I will give him a chance."

Kiba grimace as he noticed Konohamaru now. "Maybe a couple." He sat against a tree and was currently wrapping tape over his rotted and torn shoe.

Neji shook his head as Kiba chuckled nudging Akamaru over to talk to the young shinobi. An ANBU popped next to the carriage and whispered to Neji, "My name is Zero, I am the leader of the ANBU. We are ready for your command, Neji-sama."

He didn't need to tell them how to do their job. They knew the proper procedures for an escort and so Neji simply nodded. He placed his hand on the round flat screen in front of him and concentrated his chakra forward through his palm. Kanji symbols began to light up and soon the wheels began to roll forward. There was a wheel for his other hand to direct the carriage but as long as they went straight he didn't need to touch it. By pushing more chakra into it, the faster it went. But the most it could go was twenty miles an hour. Faster than walking but slower then jumping in the trees. Twenty-four hours was an appropriate guess. Longer than usual but not terrible.

It was difficult to rely on ANBU to be there lookout. He was usually the one in the group to maintain visuals of the surrounding areas and rightly so. His Byakugan allowed him to see 360 degrees over a hundred miles. But he couldn't do both unfortunately. Driving this carriage would eventually drain him of nearly half of his chakra. And though this is perhaps unimportant when it comes to protecting his Hokage and wife, it was his current mission. It was better than being home and that he kept having to remind himself over the numerous hours.

And it did drag. Hinata had to use the restroom nearly every hour or so which had not been calculated into the arrival of their destination. That would push them back at least two more hours. Everytime they stopped it put them in more danger. He took it upon himself to check the surrounding areas during these breaks only to learn that one of the ANBU with them was a Hyuuga. That eased his worry some.

There were a few bandits on their trail but they kept a good distance. Whenever they got too close ANBU sent explosives to send them back. They had no idea who it was that they were transporting. The only thing the bandits were interested were money and a person that traveled in a carriage with enough security about him had something to hide.

Neji passed a note to Kiba to take to TenTen, letting her know they would stop the next time Hinata had to use the restroom. It was forty-five minutes past their original stop time but he had to factor in that it would take longer than twenty-four hours. He had checked in on her chakra reserves at the last stop and she was a bit more half depleted. She would be fine to wait a few more minutes.

And sure enough, Naruto called for him to stop and he jumped out, helping Hinata crawl out of the cabin and watched her dart off to the woods. He scratched the back of his head as Neji climbed down.

"Sorry."

He paid no attention to the apology as he journeyed to the second carriage, holding his hand out to TenTen as she climbed down. She latched ahold of it and jumped, smiling. "I'm exhausted." She stretched her back. "I can't believe how much it tired me out."

Konohamaru and Kiba approached. "Is it hard?" The young shinobi questioned.

"Not really. You just have to pay attention."

"Let us rest, TenTen." She waved goodbye to the others and he opened the door for her.

The cabin was wide and spacious. There were two sides with enough space to stretch out and lay down. Behind the seat, there was a cooler built into the cabin and from there TenTen dug out two bento boxes and bottles of waters. She sat down beside him, handing him a pair of chopsticks. "I'm starving. That was really a lot of work for doing nothing."

"You haven't been training." The wheels to the cabin began to move, shaking them from side to side. Their knees hit occasionally and Neji noticed she didn't move her leg. He doubted she would take note so he didn't move his either.

She shrugged, opening her box and taking a bite of her rice. "Not really. I got a job."

He side glanced at her but took a bite, contemplating. He swallowed before replying, "A job?"

She suppressed her smile, "Yes. Us commoners must have a job to support ourselves."

"I was not implying anything. What kind of job?"

"The weapons' shop on East Main. I help maintain the place for an old man. He lost his son and daughter in the war and has no other family. Saw an ad one day and I've been there ever since. He's really quiet and crazy stubborn." He feels her side-glance. "He's easy to get along with."

"Hn."

"What have you been doing to keep busy?"

He chewed slow. Life had been boring since they stopped training. He could even recall the day she cancelled two months ago. He had been waiting on the training fields like he had waited everyday for the past nine years of his life and instead of her rushing from the east with an apologetic brow, a servant rushed from the Hyuuga compound with a note in his hands. A simple message stating she couldn't make practice. And from there on, she did not return. He had been angry for the first week. Disappointed for the second. Annoyed for the third.

Now his day did not begin with her. His day began with meditation.

"Hanabi has been a suitable replacement." He responded, perhaps to inflict a bit of the upset he felt upon her dismissal.

She continued eating, "I'd knew you'd find someone." She said indifferent.

Hanabi was not a suitable replacement at all. They had the same fighting style. The only thing she was good for ways to annoy him. He had developed no new techniques. He returned to the compound each day full of energy and no battle wounds. She did not push him. She did not threaten his pride or mock his strength. She provoked nothing but animosity for simply being a copy. If he wanted to fight himself he would simply train alone with a wooden post.

They finished eating in silence. She took his empty bento and found the trash. She made sure he drank his entire bottle of water, forcing it up to his mouth when he attempted to stop. "You need your strength." She demanded and he complied begrudgingly.

Neji propped himself in the corner of the cabin, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. It would be difficult finding sleep while the wagon wobbled from side to side but sleep was necessary to rebuild their lost chakra. He closed his eyes, hoping meditation would aid in his success. He was surprised however when TenTen rested her head on his lap. He looked down at her, her legs curled up into the seat, her cheek pressed against his thigh. He unfolded his hands and rested one on her shoulder, a natural reaction.

"Good night, Neji."

He stared out ahead of him. Fuck the friend zone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, so glad you are liking the fic. Just a heads up- Hinata is a bit out of character in this but it's out of fun. Don't punish me too harshly. She won't be in this very much anyway.

 **chapter 2**

Neji jolted awake, the carriage having stopped so abruptly he grabbed the side to keep himself seated. He wrapped an arm around TenTen's stomach before she could be thrown on the floor. "What the hell?" She groaned tiredly.

"Stay here." He pushed the door open and jumped out of the wagon, meeting the embarrassed face of Konohamaru.

He noticed instantly the wagon had plowed into a tree. The front end was bent and a wheel was broken. "What happened?"

The Hokage and Kiba were jogging back toward them from the road. Neji waved, "It's alright. Please, Hokage-sama return to your seat."

Naruto crossed his arms, his lips screwing up. "That doesn't look good. What happened, Konohamaru?"

The pesky ninja rubbed the back of his head, "I think I must have fallen asleep?"

Neji folded his arms and glared at Kiba. He attempted to laugh but it was weak and he shrugged.

TenTen stuck her head out of the car. "What's happened?"

"It's fine. Go back to sleep." He told her. She needed no further instruction and went back in. Neji looked to Naruto, "Were these built with a spare?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know much about these things." He bent down and examined the wheel. There was little light aside from the fire that lit the driver's chair. Neji grabbed ahold of it and brought it closer. The wheel was definitely cracked in three different places. It was no easy fix. He journeyed around the entire perimeter of the coach and on the back end, underneath, he found another wheel. He undid the latch and grabbed a hold of it. As the men cheered in triumphant, there was a slight problem. None of them knew how to change it out. There were different screws and not one of them had a set of tools on them that could help.

It was becoming obvious out of all them, the only one that would have the ability to fix this was currently sleeping. It wasn't just about waking her that unnerved him. It was the fact she would most definitely be smug about it. Four men incapable of doing something so minimal and requiring her, a girl, to do it for them. He could hear the endless gloating now.

He shoved the torch against Konohamaru and aggravatedly climbed the steps to the cabin, holding onto the door. TenTen's gaze opened lazily. "Is it okay?"

"Not quite. We need your assistance."

She stretched and groaned as she stood and followed him out. She stood in front of it, analyzing the situation. And soon enough a smile stretched on her lips. "This is pretty funny."

Neji sighed, folding his arms.

It took an hour to change it out, and to listen to TenTen's boastful chatting. There was nothing to be done about it but to listen to it. Kiba attempted to calm her down but she ignored him like Neji knew would happen which is why he stayed silent through the whole process. It is a rare occurrence where she gets moments like these and she squeezes them until they run dry. He no longer attempts to fight it. Going with the flow seems to end them quicker. But the three other men around her don't seem to get the hint and keep interrupting the process.

"We would have gotten it eventually." Naruto dumbly fought.

"Eventually? Someone eventually creates a socket wrench? Where you gonna buy one of them from a dealer on the side of the road just happening to be selling common tools?"

Neji continued to move, cleaning up, hoping to end this moment as soon as he could.

Konohamaru approached, kneeling down to grab the wheel, "Neji-sama, please accept my apology."

"You do not owe me an apology."

"I don't?"

"You owe the lives you put at risk an apology. The Hokage and his wife." Neji snatched the wheel out of his hand and threw it on top of the carriage.

Konohamaru bowed his head and dutifully approached Naruto but he didn't even let the kid speak. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "It was an accident. Everyone's alright. Let's get moving."

Rejuvenated by the Hokage's quick forgiveness, Konohamaru grinned and went to climb into his chair.

Neji however approached, "That will be all, Konohamaru."

He looked back at him with knit brows.

"Since you are so tired, please rest."

"Neji-sama, it won't happen again."

"It won't. That is very true." Neji grabbed the bar and Konohamaru backed away as Neji pulled himself forward and took a seat in the driver's chair. He could feel the kid's eyes on him, sad and dejected but he ignored it. Neji did not give second chances.

"Come on." TenTen grabbed his arm, pulling him into the cabin.

Neji flipped a switch before he placed his hand on the screen. The kanji symbols lit up just like before but this time the wheels began to roll backward, pulling away from the tree. When they were far enough away, he flipped the switch again and the cart jerked forward as he turned the wheel to direct it back onto the road.

It was pitch black around them except for the cart directly in front of them. The quiet of the night was eerie and he wondered what the ANBU thought of their little mishap.

"He hates me."

His ears perked as he heard Konohamaru behind him. He hadn't realized how easy it was to hear.

"He doesn't hate you." TenTen fought lamely.

"You don't even believe that."

"Well…" She sighed. "Neji doesn't like very many people."

"Yeah. And I'm one of those people."

"Well…"

A laugh took place between them, aggravating him.

"It's my fault. I didn't know you guys were dating. I would have never even looked at you if I knew."

"What? We aren't dating. Why does everyone always think we're dating?"

"You're not?"

"No."

"But you're...you're really close all the time."

"Neji's...like my brother."

Neji closed his eyes, the verbal stab wound going deep.

"We're close. That's just how we are."

"Ahh, shit, and I just said I was looking at you."

She giggled. A girlish, flirtatious giggle, Neji had not heard before. "I don't mind being looked at."

"Well, good then..cause I don't mind looking at you."

It was silent for a moment and he had a sickening feeling they were kissing. He didn't want to look back through the hole. He didn't know what he would do if he saw them.

A brother. How had he stooped so low to the title of brother? He would have much rather have been in the friendzone then brother! Friends can always move up but brother was like making him a eunuch. Did she even see him as man anymore? How had he failed so badly?

"We better sleep. I have four hours before my next shift."

"I don't know if I'll be allowed to drive again."

"I'll talk to him."

He didn't care what she said, that fool was not driving again. Even if he had to drain all his chakra reserves. It wasn't happening.

Around five in the morning, Kiba and TenTen switched places much to Neji's appeasement. Konohamaru hung out the door, gazing longingly at his back, hoping for a second chance but he refused to turn around and be swayed. They continued for four more hours until the Hokage asked them to stop for morning breakfast. And though it was an unscheduled stop, he could deny the man nothing and halted their movements. ANBU popped next to him, whispering in his ear. "We have followers, Neji-sama. Please expedite this problem as fast as you can."

He nodded as he got down. Neji latched onto the side of the car however, feeling weaker than he had wanted. His chakra was near its end. Exhaustion was in his legs and hanging on his eyelids. But he moved away from the cart with a strong back and a high head, approaching the Hokage as he stretched his legs. HInata was returning from using the bathroom and smiled. "I don't want to sit anymore." She rubbed her round belly, "What's for breakfast?"

When her eyes landed on Neji, he blinked. He was an escort, not a cook. As a fellow ninja, she should know this and yet she kept staring, expecting him to form an answer.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "We need to keep moving."

"No. I want breakfast."

"Uh..Hinata. Let's talk over here."

"No. I want breakfast." Her eyes remained steadfast on Neji and Neji refused to look away.

He decided then that Naruto was too easy on her. She was pregnant, she was not powerful in anyway. She was simply exploiting a weakness in Naruto. He was afraid to upset her in a sensitive state. But Neji was not.

He stiffened his stance, "We are not having breakfast, Hinata-sama. Please return to your coach so that we may continue our journey."

"No."

TenTen came up to his side and attempted to whisper in his ear. He put a hand up to stop her. "Again, HInata-sama, I must insist. You are in danger out here. You put the Hokage in danger. I cannot allow it. Please return to your coach so that we may continue our journey."

"No."

His brows knit as his temper escalated. It was so unlike her to be disagreeable. She usually accommodates to those around her like water molding to the ground. She bends so easily it is almost pitible. Now that she has a backbone, something he should admire, he finds it irritating.

Neji approached and though several people began getting nervous on this action, including the Hokage who was waving his hands in trepeditation, he ignored it and grasped Hinata's arm. "Let me escort you."

He didn't see it, the palm that landed on his chest and sent him flying fifty feet into the air. His back smacked against the ground and air escaped him as he coughed. He groaned as he rolled to his side, sitting up slowly. Hinata came to his side, looking down at him, "I'm sorry, Neji-nii-sama." And for a moment, Neji thought she had returned to her normal self. Then she spoke again. "But I will be having breakfast." She turned around and bypassed TenTen as the woman tentatively stepped by with her hands up in a sweet surrender.

She dropped to her knees, a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She helped him to his feet and they watched from the sidelines as Naruto went about setting up a small chair and table that he must have prepacked somehow. Hinata sat calmly and waited to be served.

"She's possessed."

TenTen laughed.

* * *

Another hour added to their adventure. Neji looked down at the chakra pill in his hand. He knew the side effects of a pill. It was the only thing that stopped him. When the pill wore out, he'd be unpleasantly sick and weak. His dignity would take a hit and if TenTen were around, the level of shame would increase dramatically. It wasn't as if she had never seen him sick. With the hundreds of missions they have been on together, it was impossible not to see each other in pitiable states. But since he started having feelings for her, it was different. There was no way to impress a girl if you were throwing up.

TenTen approached, and he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"I will not give him another chance."

She sighed, annoyed. "He made a mistake."

"A rather large one."

There was no disagreement there.

Neji glanced at her, "Why do you care so suddenly? Last I recall, you were not friends."

Her cheeks reddened and her eyes lowered. He didn't like that at all.

"I don't care." She murmured in a lie. "I'm just worried about you."

His defensiveness fell after that. He hadn't been prepared for it.

She put a hand over his, on top of the pill, looking at him. "You are in charge of this team. You can't be sick. Let him drive for a few hours. Kiba is going to wake soon and he'll take over. You need to rest." She plucked the pill out of his hand, making the decision for him.

"Fine. If he fails however, it is on your shoulders."

She grinned, "Sure." She darted to Konohamaru who was talking with Naruto and told him he was driving. The kid hollered in excitement, hugging her which made Neji boil inside. Then the kid quickly faced him and bowed respectfully but he was already turning into the cart to rest. He was sure he had been swindled somehow. She had played on a weakness. Had she manipulated him into thinking she cared to simply get her way? He couldn't believe that. She was his teammate for the last nine years. He came first in her concerns, didn't he? Or was she so easily moved by words from a man (not a real man, a half man at that) that her affections drifted?

Neji laid out on the seat opposite of Kiba. Akamaru laid up awardly against him, nearly smothering him with his thick fur, but it muted his snores. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the pit in his stomach was distracting.

The disgust in his belly was the reminder that someone else had been in TenTen's life and had taken a part of her that he would never get. After the war, her affections had faded as his had begun to develop. It was still a new feeling, one he was attempting to understand. And block at the same time. Liking TenTen wasn't an ideal situation considering their friendship and who she was as a person. She was nothing that he was taught a woman should be. He was made to be believe women are like flowers, delicate and pretty, meant to be treated with constant care and devotion. But TenTen was more like a dragon, the very symbol on her clothes, ferocious, dominant, and with skin too tough to penetrate. She would not fit in Hyuuga society. He could only imagine the type of words the elders would say if he ever received the opportunity to bring her home.

In order to cease these silly hormonal issues, Neji had agreed to meet with different women set up by his uncle. He decided that the only reason he was developing feelings for his teammate was the lack of options. TenTen was the only woman in his life and therefore the only place to set his building sexual drive. And sexual it must be. He was eighteen at the time and a virgin. It was only practical to have hormonal unbalances. Without war to distract him, his body was finally having the time to react to the stimulus around it.

Yet every woman that he came in contact with, he compared to TenTen. Every annoying behavior he remarked TenTen didn't have. Every nerve-wracking giggle, TenTen never produced. Every silly stupid comment, TenTen would never say.

If anything, meeting all those women only helped him realize he was in love with her. And he was going to tell her. It was however difficult to tell someone such a thing and for Neji, who was not apt with words he found that the timing was never perfect despite all the times that they were alone.

A few weeks later, however, he learned she was dating someone. It happened by chance. He was sitting at a bar with Lee, who was crying about Gai getting married and he saw her walk in. He was about to wave her over when behind her a man followed and they latched hands as they headed to a table. From there it was all Lee's idea to spy on her. Though he knew it was a stupid scheme to do such a thing, he had nothing else to do that night and so decided it wasn't such a bad plan.

They had stayed at the bar for an hour, drinking, laughing. It was difficult to watch her as she threw back shot after shot. But while doing so, he noticed how her shirt exposed more of her breasts than it should and how her shorts were higher than they ought to be. Under the table, their legs twisted together and the stranger's hand kept gripping her thigh. Lee was constantly questioning who this man was, how she knew him, where had she met him, how come they didn't know about him. And though it annoyed the crap out of him, he was asking the same damn questions in his own head.

They followed them back to the man's apartment all the while, watching them make out in the hall. When TenTen journeyed into the door, Lee wanted to stop them, explaining she was too intoxicated to understand what she was doing. That they had to save her flower from being destroyed. Her youth would be snuffed out if they didn't do all they could to stop her. And though he felt a portion of himself die inside, he turned the other way, telling Lee they had to let her go. He had left Lee standing there in the hall, calling his name, begging him to come back.

TenTen looked different the next day, despite not being different at all. He didn't speak to her, didn't look at her and though she suspected something was amiss, she chose to remain distant and quiet. It took weeks for their friendship to return to the way it was before. But there was a little gap between them, a secret that couldn't be talked about and she kept it secret for six months.

It had upset him that she couldn't talk to him. He had given her plenty of opportunities too. They ate several meals together, with and without Lee and Gai. At any point, she had the chance to break the uneasiness but she pretended there was nothing wrong. And perhaps there hadn't been. Who knows, for all the agonizing he had done, maybe it had all been one sided because six months later, she randomly blurted it out.

They were sitting around a campfire, simply talking about random things. Lee talked about a girl he met and intended to marry. Neji himself spoke of the random girls he had been introduced too. And TenTen scoffed at them all, asking if she was the only one there that wasn't a virgin. She told them how she had met the ANBU member on a S-class mission she had taken a week before and how they had hit it off. Only to learn that afterwards, the guy never talked to her again. Lee and Neji simultaneously asked for his name and she had laughed, hugging Lee and sending him an appreciative glance before saying she wouldn't tell them.

He regretted not interceding. That would have been the moment to tell her, right? To stop her from making a move she'd come to regret herself. Now it left a ball in his gut and part of it was guilt while the other part was self-hatred for cowardice. He is praised in his village for being one of the ninjas that assisted the most in the war and saving the most lives. He is glorified as being brave and fearless against the numerous enemies that showed their face that day. And yet, he couldn't tell a girl he's known most of his life that he loves her. Where is that bravery now?


	3. Chapter 3

Love reading your thoughts guys. Thanks.

* * *

"Neji-sama."

A whisper sounded nearby.

His bones were heavy. His body ached. He didn't want to wake. He needed a few more hours and then a hot bath. He wondered briefly where TenTen was. He wouldn't mind hearing her voice and a picture of her beautiful eyes came into view.

Breath was on his face.

"Neji-sama."

Neji shot out a hand, latching it around his neck as he opened his eyes and sat up, Konohamaru choked, grasping his hand as he squeezed out words, "It's me. It's just me."

Neji pushed him back and he smacked against the seat behind him, gasping for breath. Neji looked out the door as sand blew by. The large building of the Kage's complex stood in front of them.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Neji growled, looking back him.

He was still recovering from being strangled, "TenTen said not to wake you."

"Tsk." He darted out but instantly had to stop to shield his eyes from the onslaught of wind as sand swirled up around him. He jogged into the building and the door slammed loud behind him ending the terrible storm. He noticed everyone had just entered and they stared at him in surprised. He wasn't left back as far as he thought. He straightened his back, fixing his posture and stepped beside TenTen just as Konohamaru came in.

The Kazekage Gaara was currently speaking to Naruto and Hinata. The ten members of ANBU were lined up against the wall behind them. Kiba journeyed over to talk to Shikamaru and Temari and the foolish Konohamaru journeyed up to Naruto as if the conversation between two Kages was something he should be a part of. Naruto even gave him a skeptical look, glancing back at Neji as if he was going to do something.

Neji and TenTen kept still and he waited only a moment, "You should have woke me."

"You needed to rest."

"I do not need you to baby me. I am not a child."

"You act like one enough."

"If I cannot rely on you to assist me then I am alone."

She paused then took a breath in, "You're right. I apologize."

Neji spun on his foot to speak to the ANBU. Despite this being the kazekage's domain and providing ample protection to the hokage, they needed to have their own protection in place. But he also understood that their people needed to rest. Five would do while the others were given a brief leave.

"Neji." Shikamaru called over and he approached the man. "This place is a fortress. We've already put in reinforcements for Naruto. Your squad can rest."

"How many are from Konoha?"

"Sixteen. I wouldn't place it all in Sand. I'm marrying Temari not her country." He dipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out a few pairs of keys. "These are your rooms to the inn where we're having the ceremony. Choji and Ino are already there with Sai and Karui. You have to double up. There's only eight rooms left."

"Where is the Hokage staying?"

"With Gaara."

"Then I shall stay with him."

"Don't be stubborn, Neji. He's safe. If you want to go through everything you can." He waved a man over. Neji noticed it was Kankuro, Gaara's brother. "He's in charge of the security. He'll answer your questions."

Purple ink decorated his face and it scrunched together in distaste, "Tsk. Your bachelor party is tonight."

"You better hurry then." He slapped the guy on the back, stepping over to the kages.

Neji motioned for his team to follow him and then approached Zero, the leader of the ANBU. He held the keys in his palm. "Sort this out among yourselves. I will point out there are two females in the group if they prefer their own room."

TenTen scoffed, "I'm staying with you. Your my teammate not some strange girl I don't know. She's probably an annoying crazy type."

The ANBU female stepped out of line, "I'd rather stay with my husband than a tomboy."

Zero turned his masked face toward her and she slipped back into her position, stiff.

"See?" TenTen smugly replied.

Neji did not care in the slightest as he handed the keys to Kiba to deal with. "Zero, would you like to accompany me to check the security Sand provides?"

A simple nod was his response. Neji caught TenTen's eye, a silent indication that she was now in charge while he was gone and followed Kankuro out of the room.

Zero spoke, "Women on the force certainly do complicate things."

Neji made no response.

"But they make things interesting too, no?"

He smirk. He decided then he liked Zero.

Kankuro looked back, "It's not so great when it's your sister. I'm glad she's moving to Konoha. Maybe I'll finally get a girlfriend that's not afraid Temari's going to kick their ass."

"A wife isn't any better, friend."

Neji inquired, "I assume than the woman is yours?"

"Mine? No. My wife, yes. She is much too hostile to own." He chuckled getting a laugh out of Kankuro.

"They are all violent nowadays. What happened to pretty girls that were nice and sweet?"

"Puberty."

Neji smirked once more.

* * *

One of Sand's ANBU brought Zero and Neji to the row of dorms they were staying after they had spent the last few hours going over every detail to the security surrounding the next three days of Naruto's stay in Sand. After the fourth hour, Kankuro's agitation was irritating to deal with and so Neji decided to end the interrogation to finish in the morning which seemed to change his mood nearly instantly, inviting them to the bachelor party that was happening in an hour. As ninjas typically did not bring any extra clothes, aside from undergarments, Neji and Zero both turned down such an invitation but Kankuro offered to have clothes delivered, as Shikamaru already had planned for their involvement.

Now they both rushed to bathe and change to meet up with the other men of the group at the bar that was designated and secured for the kages' presence. If Naruto would be there, Neji felt he was more than not obligated to go to ensure his safety.

With a soft knock, TenTen opened the door to let him in. He closed the door behind him but didn't turn around right away. She was wearing an outfit he didn't necessarily want anyone else to see so it would take a moment to keep a rein on his facial expressions.

"Too much?"

He took a breath and spun on his foot, barely glancing at her as he began to untie the sash at his waist, "It's fine."

It was a short red dress that stuck to her body like a second skin. She had heals on exemplifying her strong leg muscles. She had a flat stomach and a bustline that rounded perfectly, exposing a slit in between where he was sure she hid a weapon of some kind. Her brown hair was down in thick curls ending in the center of her bare back.

He removed his top shirt as she stood behind him in the bathroom, toeing the ground subconsciously.

"You going to the bachelor party?"

"The Hokage will be there. I will remain by his side for as long as I am able."

He toed his boots off, snatching them and placing them against the wall where she had put hers.

"Don't drink too much. Remember what happened last time." She grinned wickedly and he glared in the mirror as he took off his undershirt. Her cheeks reddened at that point and she turned out of the room. "I'll see you."

He stared at the doorway, wondering if she had been affected by his nude physique. It was something he would have to experiment with. If that had been the case, then perhaps he wasn't as much of a brother as she had stated yesterday and maybe, just maybe, there was room for improvement.

Neji took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist coming out. He opened the door and sure enough there was a package waiting. He snatched it up and unfolded it, finding a particular nice set of clothes however not the type he preferred. It was black pants and a white button up long sleeve shirt. He sneered at it. If he had to go to the marriage ceremony tomorrow he would send out his own servant to buy him a proper kimono. He was relieved to see it came with a nice pair of shoes as well. He doubted his ninja sandals would have gone well with these.

Just as he finished dressing there was a knock on his door. Kiba poked his head in. "Ready?"

With a firm nod, Neji followed the man out. He was disgruntled to the fact he had to leave his dog behind. Akamaru's whine filled the hallway as they walked out of the dorm.

The bar itself was closed off to the public. There were security surrounding the building on the ground and above it. Civilians stood around it hoping for a glance at the kages. Kankuro stood at the entrance, "Are you the last?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He waved a hand and the security closed the street and sealed the doors to the bar. It was reassuring and Neji relaxed, knowing that Kankuro was taking the protection of Naruto seriously. He highly doubted it was simply for Gaara he was doing all this for.

The room was nearly pitch black except for the side lighting in red and yellow hues. There were candles on the table as well to assist in the ambiance. The music was loud and obtrusive but not obscene which Neji was grateful for. Shikamaru sat at the center table with a few of his main friends around him. Neji took note that the kages were situated off to the side, a ANBU member on each side in the shadows of the dark club. They had drinks in their hands already and Naruto was chatting wildly with his arms crazily describing some event while Gaara stared seemingly interested. Kiba waved him over and satisfied about his Hokage's protection for the moment, took a seat with several others, though their faces were difficult to identify with limited light. A beer was poured for him, not his preferred beverage but as this was not a night about him, he took it and observed the night for what it was.

It seemed friends were marrying monthly. Naruto and Hinata beginning the downfall of their class. After that it had been Sakura and Sasuke. Then Choji and Karui. Then Ino and Sai. After Shikamaru, Lee would be getting married in two months time. Shino was currently dating some girl within his clan. It almost felt like an obligation to find someone to marry if only to join the pool. Neji himself felt young yet. He had no intention of marrying so early in life and yet, he pathetically noted that if TenTen were to want such a thing, he wouldn't be so against it. He took a large gulp of his drink, finishing it off, to drain his sense of ridiculousness.

Neji went up to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake for the table. A tap on the shoulder however turned him around and he was greeted by Konohamaru, bowing. His brows knit in slight annoyance. He thought perhaps they wouldn't let this young child in the bar despite being of age. His maturity level hadn't past thirteen.

"Neji-sama, I have a question to ask you, if I may."

He thanked the bartender, laying the money down and pulling the bottle closer, struggling to balance the six shot glasses. Konohamaru instantly insisted on helping and snatched them up before he could protest. He brought them over to the table and Neji followed behind, setting the bottle down and facing him, "Ask,"

He nervously glanced behind Neji, noticing the table of ninjas that were sneaking peeks at them. "Um.." He coughed, before toughening up, straightening his back. "I wish to ask TenTen-san to the ceremony tomorrow, if you will allow it."

Kiba's suppressed cough/laugh didn't go unnoticed but Neji ignored it, tilting his head sideways in question, "Allow it?"

"Yes. TenTen-san says you are her only family. And as such I don't..I don't want to...I feel that I should ask..if it's okay." He drifted, not so sure anymore what he was doing.

Kiba was cracking up so obviously at this point that Neji grabbed his own chair and shoved it in, which nailed him right in the knee. He squealed but took the hint and remained silent.

Neji folded his arms, "No."

"No? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, she is out of your league, by far. By asking me you have proved it. And two, if you knew her at all, which you don't, you would know I have no say at all in TenTen's affairs." Neji spun and sat down.

Konohamaru stood there for a moment, contemplating perhaps his words before it clicked in his head. "Well, then, I'm just going to ask her anyway."

Neji poured drinks for the table, ignoring him as he stalked away.

Kiba shook his head, "You are really too hard on him."

"Tsk. He is a fool. To ask me permission, really."

The guy sitting next to him, leaned in, "He'll get eaten alive." He grinned. "TenTen will devour him."

Neji's brows knit, the voice sounded like the ANBU leader Zero. He lifted his gaze to meet his face. Without his mask, Neji finally saw who it was that was behind it. His eyes widened. It was the guy that TenTen had slept with and who never saw her again. Zero picked up one of the sake shots and saluted. "Am I right?" He grinned with a wink before taking a swig.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Let me know how you like everything.

-Chapter

Neji stared blindly at Zero as he put his cup back on the table. This was the man that used TenTen and tossed her aside like day old ramen. The amount of hatred Neji had for him was insurmountable and now he had the audacity to talk about her as if he knew her. Neji reached down for the blade on his thigh. Kiba, noticing the Neji's quick movement, latched onto his wrist.

"How do you know TenTen?" Kiba inquired.

He took a sip of his beer, "She and I met on a mission a few years back. My girl was out of town and I had a free night." He sheepishly smirked.

Kiba tightened his hold as Neji jerked, ready to stab the man in the chest.

"Zero!" A friend hollered his name.

"Excuse me." He jumped up and joined a circle, that was already screaming obscenities.

"You good?"

Neji released the kunai and nodded, silently thanking him despite the burning hot loathing sucking up rational thought.

"That guy's a dick." Kiba chuckled. "He's funny though."

"He used her."

Kiba shrugged, "TenTen probably used him first. She's one cold killer. You should feel bad for Konohamaru. He's not going to last."

Neji smirked, taking his sake and saluting, swinging back his drink. He could only hope that's true.

For the rest of the night, Neji made sure to keep his distance from Zero. He would not ruin Shikamaru's evening because of a personal matter but it would be something that needed to be taken care of. TenTen's honor required respect and if Zero would not give it properly then it would be forced. If not tomorrow then the day after but he would not let this go. Did TenTen even know he was here? He would need to tell her.

As the night came to a close, it became obvious who could hold their liquor and who could not. The Hokage was a 'not. Naruto had a guy on each arm assisting him to his feet as he staggered along back to the building. Neji kept behind him, his eyes watching all around to make sure the night was secure. Gaara on the other hand was perfectly fine, concerned perhaps about Naruto's intoxicated state more than anything. Behind them Shikamaru came, walking fine yet he seemed mellow and empty staring blankly and following directions like a robot devoid of emotion. Choji was asleep and being carried in a stretcher. And Kiba just seemed to find it all hilarious as he stumbled along beside him, laughing at everything.

Neji was rather relaxed, having drank enough to dull the senses and ease the rage. Now he was ready to sleep. He simply needed to see the Hokage to bed and then he could go himself. It took an hour however to get Naruto to his room because he kept trying to escape. He wanted to have more fun. He didn't want to return to the 'hell' as he had called it. And as they got closer to the door where his wife laid, he began to plead, dragging along the ground to the point his fingernails ripped into the carpet. Neji stomped on his fingers to end the charade and he squirmed away.

"You Hyuugas are all the same!" He lashed out.

And then the door to his room opened and Hinata stood there with a pleasant smile on her face. Naruto became quiet. Neji pushed against his back and despite how much he resisted he slowly stumbled into the room. He slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. A ANBU member took position outside his door and with that, Neji went to his room.

It was near three in the morning by the time he got back. He was slightly concerned that TenTen had not returned yet. He removed his clothes, noted that his ninja uniform had been washed and his sandals cleaned before he took another quick shower to get the liquor smell off of him and wrapped a towel around his waist before getting into bed. The sheets were fresh and of the softest material. The pillows were cotton and his head sunk into it. It couldn't have been more perfect.

The door busted open, "Neji!" TenTen yelled, flipping on the lights to the entire room.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she will go away.

"How could you be so mean to Konohamaru?"

Neji rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. "How was I mean?"

"He was sweet enough to ask you permission. And yes, he didn't need permission, especially from you, but it was a nice gesture. He was trying to impress you. And you just tore him down."

Neji took his arm away to meet her gaze. The sight of her shocked him. He had forgotten what she looked like in her red dress. He wasn't sure it was really her at first but her eyes were narrowed in anger and it was that, that caught him, telling him it was actually her. He blinked a few times and TenTen's brows knit wondering what was the problem. She took a step back, which only made the light shine better on her. The tops of her breasts had a splash of glitter.

Glitter. What the hell was TenTen doing with glitter? And yet it attracted the eyes. He might have stared too hard, too long because she suddenly turned around and grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping herself up and sitting down.

Neji sat up, the blanket falling to his lap. "I will not humor this child for your entertainment."

"He's not a child. And what entertainment?"

"Hn. He is a child. And you are...I haven't an idea of what you are doing with him. It is not who you are." He pointed to her, "None of this is who you are."

"Neji." She whispered with a heavy sigh. "I'm having fun. I'm doing different things. I'm trying different things. I'm growing up. You didn't think I was going to stay the same girl forever, did you?"

"You are fine the way you are."

"Sure. But it's an adventure doing different things. Everybody changes. Even you."

His eyes dropped to his lap. Perhaps that was true. He simply didn't like it though.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

There was a knock on the door.

"It was interesting." He watched her stand, leaving the blanket behind. "I do have something to tell you about Zero."

She looked back at him with knit brows before opening the door.

"Oh." A familiar voice sounded.

TenTen whipped her head around to find Zero standing there. He gave a weak smile, "Hey, TenTen-chan."

She opened her mouth to speak but words didn't escape. Dressed in a suit without his mask, he smiled sheepishly. "I...actually wanted to speak with Neji-sama. You look good. It's good to see you."

Neji took a robe from the bathroom and slipped in it before stepping around TenTen and pushing her to the side to shut the door. "What is it?" He bit.

Noting the slight edge in his voice, Zero quickly reacted, "I hope I didn't upset you before, Neji-sama. It was guy talk."

"Did you need something?"

Taking that for what it was, Zero straightened his back, "I wanted to report to you that all is accounted for. The Hokage is in his dorms. And we have one ANBU watching him through the night. If there is nothing else, I will report in the morning."

"At first light, I want to go over drill procedure for an emergency evac. I expect everyone to be there."

His brows knit, "I assure you that's not necessary. We have all escorted the Hokage numerous times before. We know the drills in our sleep."

"Then it shall be flawless." Neji pushed his way back inside and slammed the door.

TenTen was in the shower. He stepped up to the door, listening in, but he heard nothing aside from the water draining. He knew a little thing like that would not reduce her to tears but he wanted to make sure. Growing up with Hinata and Hanabi had been a challenging and somewhat irritating road. Hinata cried about everything while Hanabi would destroy the furniture in her room. He never figured out which was worse to deal with.

He removed his robe and threw it on the edge of the bed, pulling on boxers before hanging up the towel to dry. He climbed once more in bed, hoping it would be the last, considering how he arranged for himself to be up in three hours. His pride really was going to be the death of him sooner or later.

TenTen came out of the bathroom but he kept his eyes closed to give her privacy. She flipped out the lights and then she climbed into bed. It was silent. He didn't know if he should talk. He could hear her breathing. She wasn't sleeping despite how the minutes continued to stretch.

"How'd you know?" She whispered in the dark.

"Hm?"

"How'd you know it was him?"

Neji opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He needed a lie and quick. What could he say? He couldn't tell her he had spied on her. He felt the walls closing in as the seconds ticked by. He was running out of time. "He told me."

It was partially true.

Then he had a moment to think about it and he squeezed his eyes shut in regret.

She sat up. "He told you?"

Neji opened his mouth but words failed.

"What, he's going around bragging about it? That son of a bitch." She flung herself back down and rolled away from him.

He stared at her backside. He leaned up on his elbow, "TenTen."

"Go to sleep, Neji." Her voice muffled into her pillow.

Wanting to ease any stress, he conceded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Neji woke instinctively at first light and against every muscle in his body eased out of bed. He was quiet, dressing, grabbing his shoes to put them on outside the room but before his hand reached for the door, TenTen's voice sounded. He sat beside her on the bed and put his shoes on as she rolled over, curling around him.

"Don't say anything. I'll deal with it."

He looked over his shoulder at her. Aside from a sleepy expression, she appeared fine. "I will say nothing."

She gave a soft smile, her hand grabbing his. "Where are you going?"

"Sleep." Her eyes closed and her fingers loosened on his. He stared at her face, the urge to lean down and kiss her consuming. Instead he fixed the blanket around her before leaving.

Neji joined the line of ANBU outside. They were not as sturdy as they had been the day before, a few struggling to stay still as they were still drunk from the night prior. As it was only three hours before even Neji felt the liquor lingering in his system and he had barely drank. The wind blew hard despite the morning and he had to cover his face until it died down. Zero, covered in his mask, stepped in front of him. "Let's begin."

It took an hour to mock the exact reactions to an evacuation. The route they would take in case they needed to get Naruto out of Sand in an emergency. And though there were a few slip ups they weren't because of the lack of knowledge but the inability to control one's chakra while under the influence. And when they were finished, Neji was ruthless. "Again."

The second time was better as they were beginning to sober. The third time was perfection and he was satisfied with the results.

Zero stood in front of him again, and though being unable to see his face, Neji could feel his hostility through it. "You may dismiss your team." He told him and turned to go inside.

After he did just that, Zero's footsteps were on his heels, following him inside the building, "Neji-sama. If there is a disagreement between us, let's settle it."

Neji stopped, turning to him, "There is no disagreement. Do you take your Hokage's security less serious than I do?"

"Of course not."

"Then we understand each other." Neji took a step away.

"Wait." Zero pushed himself in front of him.

Neji was taken off guard at how close he came, leaning in.

"I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday. When I drink I get stupid. But my wife doesn't know about TenTen and I'd appreciate if she doesn't find out."

He crossed his arms. "I do not gossip nor do I talk about business that is not mine."

Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

A few members of ANBU however came in the building at that point and Neji couldn't miss an opportunity. "Though if wish to talk about how you cheated on your wife." Zero's body froze, "I will be happy to listen." The ANBU got quiet but continued to pass and Zero refused to look at them, his hands fisting at his side.

He stepped around him with a smirk on his face, satisfied.

Neji checked on the Hokage after the morning routines, finding him still asleep before returning to his room. TenTen poked her head out of the bathroom. "Hey a bunch of us are going to breakfast. Want to come?"

He peeked an eye at his bed. The desire to sleep was overwhelming but his stomach grumbled at that point and made the decision for him. She giggled seemingly having heard it from over the distance. She went back into the bathroom. "I'm going to shop later for a dress tonight for the ceremony. Do you want me to pick up a kimono for you?"

Neji sat on the bed, his eyes on his feet as he crossed his arms. Was that an appropriate chore for a teammate to do? It never bothered him before he had feelings for her that she would do such things. When she served him first at dinner or stood behind him in the market. It seemed natural then. But now, it stood out that perhaps there was a reason people thought they were courting. He shouldn't allow it to continue but perhaps the reason he had done nothing so far about their situation was because any change between them would be unwelcome. It was comfortable to have her beside him doing things a girlfriend would do. Just as he was sure, she didn't mind him doing things a boyfriend would do. And it never got complicated with emotions or awkward with physical attraction.

Would they be stuck in this consistent circle for the rest of their lives?

"It's fine." He responded. "I will send a servant."

She finished brushing her teeth. The water shut off and she moved to the doorway, "I'll do it. I already know your measurements." She strapped her holsters to her hips before snatching her shoes from the ground, "I love that they wash everything. Ready?"

When would be an appropriate time to talk about it? It seems there was never time. Never a place. It was frustrating how many months have gone by and time wasted and there has been no improvement. If anything, being seen as her brother could be seen as a downgrade. He lifted his eyes to her, the will to expose everything stronger than ever before.

Then a knock pounded on the door and she shot towards it, "We're coming!" She yelled after them, "Let's go."

Neji heaved to his feet and followed behind.

TenTen darted headed, her steps matching Konohamaru and he looked down at her with a wide smile, "Good morning." His cheeks red in greeting.

Neji found himself in the back, wondering if he could fall back to the room would anyone notice? Kiba however was behind him yawning loudly, "What a sausage fest." He groaned. He nudged his head and Neji noticed Zero walking with the group heading to the restaurant. "That dipshit gets two and I can't even get one. I'm a nice guy, I think. Damn, and she's hot too." Zero's wife walked beside him, her short blond hair layered around her thin face.

Neji slipped his eyes toward TenTen. She's seen him but she paid attention to whatever Konohamaru was saying, forcing a smile and even a fake laugh. The poor fool can't even tell the difference. It's the first form of pity he feels for the kid. Konohamaru was swimming in deep waters and he required floatation devices. He was too innocent to understand. It will be a harsh lesson. Perhaps Neji will ease up on him.

They sat at a long table. Half the ANBU didn't show up considering they were still hungover and tired from this morning's drills. But Choji, Ino and Shikamaru along with their partners replaced them so the table was full and rambunctious as they spoke of the previous night's adventure. Neji sipped his tea in peace with little intention of talking to anyone. He simply wanted to eat and return to his room to ease the ache in his head which was slowly generating.

TenTen sat next to him with Konohamaru on the opposite side. It was a small torture listening to the conversation. TenTen pretended to be interested. The tone of her voice gave her away and the fact that she kept looking down the opposite end of the table where Zero currently sat was more than obvious. Yet Konohamaru seemed to notice none of this as he continued to speak about his current studies at the academy and his attempts to become a teacher.

When Zero got up to go the bathroom, TenTen suddenly had to go to the bathroom at the same time. Neji grabbed her wrist but she rested the other hand on his shoulder and he released her, folding his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes, activating his Byakugan to privately spy on them. And though he couldn't read lips accurately, he watched her facial expressions waiting for Zero to come out. He stepped from the door and came to a halt, glancing down the hall to make sure no one could see before he approached. He attempted to touch her and she slapped his hand away. Her anger was vibrant and Neji had to clench his nails into his skin if only to keep himself seated. She wouldn't like him interfering.

Their voices escalated to the point the table could hear angered words from where they sat but they couldn't make out what was being said. Everybody began to quiet, attempting to hear the argument that was gaining attention. Heads turned toward the hallway.

TenTen slapped him and the sound echoed through the quiet of the restaurant. A few members of ANBU stood to their feet, his wife in particular pulled out her chair ready to go see until TenTen came rushing out and shoved out the front doors.

Zero took his time exiting the hallway. He fixed his composure, smiling as if nothing happened and came to the table, "Food come yet?" He motioned for his wife to sit and though she did, question lingered in her face as he took a drink, casually rubbing the redness from his face.

Konohamaru moved to run after her, "She's fine." Neji reassured.

"She looked upset. I should talk to her."

Though he was tempted to be mean, he repelled, reminding himself how he had just decided to go easy on the kid. "TenTen deals with her anger on her own. She requires space." Konohamaru bowed his head, downtrodden. He sighed at the pathetic display of emotion, "Perhaps you should have her food boxed and take it to her later. She will appreciate it."

A smile spread on his lips and he nodded, "Thank you, Neji-sama. I will."

What was he doing? Why was he helping competition? Bringing her food was something he did. It was a good way to spend time with her. Her eyes would lighten and she would smile beautifully and he would sit with her as she ate. He enjoyed those rare moments. He was going to go easy on the kid, not hand TenTen over on silver platter.

He scoffed. As if Konohamaru was competition. If Neji ever threw himself into the ring, there would be no competition. The fight would be over before the bell even rung.

How sure he was TenTen would chose him and yet he was so afraid to fight for her. It was cockiness that made him think so positively. He couldn't think about the reality of the situation. That in reality, she didn't love him. She didn't even like him in a romantic sense. She wouldn't chose him.

Needless to say, his appetite faded. He had his own food boxed and left the table. He was halfway back to the hotel when Zero ran up to him, "What the hell, Neji?" He noted the proper suffix was taken off his name. Neji didn't stop in his footsteps. "How could you tell her I was bragging? She's pissed off because she thinks I was talking about her. Now my wife suspects something." Zero grabbed his arm, making Neji stop. "If you don't calm her down, I'll get her sent back to Konoha." The ANBU leader turned back to the restaurant.

How did he get so involved with this? He didn't even care that much. What he cared about right now was sleeping. Sleeping was what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: UPdating quick and with a good sized chapter because you guys reviewed! I'm mad at my Connection readers. No reviews...no update! But you guys did awesome. Thank you.

Chapter

Needless to say sleeping didn't happen. Hinata decided she didn't like any of the dresses she had brought to wear at the ceremony and therefore she needed to go shopping. And that for some reason required Naruto. Roads had to close. Shops had to be shut down and evacuated, searched and secure before he could enter. And damn it to hell did she become picky in her pregnant state. They went to three different dress shops before she found one she liked and that took several hours. But at least he was able to get his own kimono in the process and TenTen found the dress she wanted. It wasn't a total loss despite the fact that by the time they returned it was near five in the afternoon.

Neji removed his shoes and crawled into bed. He pulled the blankets over his head, ready to succumb to a dreamless slumber.

TenTen landed on top of him, her head inches from his, "You have to get ready! The ceremony starts in an hour."

"Ten minutes." He replied muffled.

"Alright. I'll take a shower first."

"Hn."

He took a deep breath relaxing. She had returned from her rage induced run, normal. He attempted to talk to her about it but she instructed he leave it alone and if anything he respected her space as she did him. She seemed to remember they were on a mission despite the lackisdical of their daily demands. Personal feelings and the like were not welcome. But of course that meant the moment the mission ended Neji was going to challenge Zero to a fight for the fun of it.

Too soon did the door open, "Your turn."

He pushed himself up, the blanket slipping off. He was unprepared for TenTen to be standing in a towel and he had to quickly look away lest he be caught gawking. The towel was awful short. "Here." She handed him his clothes, "Get dressed in there while I dress out here."

He nodded and entered the bathroom, shutting it and rested his forehead against it. This was getting ridiculous. They shouldn't be sharing a room. She would feel deceived if she knew the improper thoughts he had about her. The idea of pulling her towel off. The desire to lay her on the bed. To slip between her legs.

He squeezed his eyes and turned to the shower, turning the dial on freezing cold.

How could she see him as a brother? The very thought of it made him angry. They've been together for years. A brother was safe. A brother was emotionless and caused no feeling. Is that what he did for her? When she looked at him, she felt nothing? He needed to find out if that was the case. If nothing else, he needed to know if she was at least sexually attracted to him. He could work with that. Sexual attraction could always lead to more. But if there was nothing between them, then he'd have to stop this agonizing.

He finished showering and dried himself in front of the mirror. After brushing his teeth and shaving, he reached for his clothes, realizing then his bag of undergarments were out in the main room. A smirk approached his lips. Perhaps this was the chance he was looking for. But how could he go about doing it? He looked down at himself. He was currently naked, that was coming on too strong he didn't want to expose everything. He took the towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist. She had seen him shirtless numerous times before. This was too much. He undid the towel and let it hang. How could this seem natural? Like he was rubbing his face with it? He looked down. It covered his privates well enough while exposing his thighs.

Perfect.

Neji knocked on the door, "TenTen. I left my bag." His heart was pounding.

"I got it."

He opened the door, wide, revealing his nearly naked form.

She covered her eyes, "Neji!" She held out the bag, "Jerk!" She laughed, spinning away.

He shut the door and stood there.

How fucking anti-climatic. He got nothing from that. He felt entirely stupid and couldn't believe he had just tried to seduce his teammate.

Neji needed another outlet. Either training or mediation or something distracting but being in a hotel room with her was not good for his mental growth. He was becoming a sixteen year old pubescent child. He was nearing Konohamaru stupidity.

He dressed and despite struggling with the folds of the typical kimino he refused to ask for assistance after he had made a fool of himself. And though he was sure TenTen thought nothing of his actions, he couldn't erase the embarrassment he felt when she covered her eyes, as if the thought of him naked truly disgusted her. And why shouldn't it? He's her 'brother' after all!

He sat against the countertop and brooded for however long until TenTen knocked on the door "Are you done yet? I need you to zip me up."

Sighing, he swallowed any self doubt and filled his backbone with confidence. He walked out and TenTen stepped back. She wore a chinese style dress that was slim fitting down to her knees. It was purple and white, with flowers and a dragon up the side. She smiled warmly, "Is this me?"

If she only knew how perfect she looked, how it squeezed in his chest to see her, how it filled him to the brim on her absolute beauty.

"Better."

She rolled her eyes turning around. The zipper was low on her tailbone and the sight of her skin caused a knot to twist in his stomach. She held her hair to the side. His fingers were slow as they lifted and touched her right at the base of her spine. She twisted at the touch, her head tilting. He looked at the side of her face. Her lips partly open. He wondered what she would do if he leaned in and kissed her now. He stepped closer, if only to be closer to her as he dragged the zipper up, allowing his knuckles to purposely trace along her skin. He could see goosebumps develop on her arms. Her eyes flickered back to meet his gaze. "Thank you."

His fingers drifted over her arm, a fleeting touch that could have been an accident. She spun, facing him. "Did you need any help with your outfit?"

His brows knit noticing her height. He looked down at her feet, her heels nearly four inches off the ground. She scoffed, "Now what?"

He turned, "Nothing."

"You are so picky." She hurried to him, getting his attention, and her hands were at his shoulders before he could stop her, "Wait, it's wrinkled here." Her hand smoothed the material, digging under his shirt to pull out any fabric that was stuck. "There. Turn around, let me make sure it's good in the front." He obeyed, facing her. She undid the knot at his waist to open the front, if only to straighten the base of his shirt, "You should have let me help." She chastised.

He stared at her face. For some reason, he felt no fear as he decided to tell her. "TenTen. I want to talk to you about something."

Her eyes flicked up momentarily before darting back folding the fabric back together and began to tie it. "I won't say anything to Matsuki. Zero, whatever he calls himself."

"Not about that."

She took a step back looking him up and down before approving, nodding. "What about?"

"I-"

A knock sounded.

"Konohamaru." She darted around him, her hand sliding on his shoulder, "We can talk later, okay? We're late as it is." The door swung open and Konohamaru stood with a single rose in his hand. Neji withheld the need to roll his eyes. TenTen hated flowers. "Aww, thank you. I love it." She took it and put it to her nose to smell.

He narrowed his gaze. Why was she being so fake for him? Certainly she knew she could do better than that goofy teenager. Why give him the time of day?

"You look beautiful." Konohamaru looked up and nodded his head in greeting toward Neji before he held out his arm. She took it, looking back at her teammate and held out her hand. He folded his arm and let her slip her fingers through. Konohamaru looked over her, before leaning into her ear, "I was under the impression this was a suit and tie kind of event?"

Neji, despite hearing him, did not answer the question. TenTen tugged on his arm to stop him from judging as she answered, "The Hyuuga are an old family. They follow traditions past through their generations. Their whole compound doesn't even have electricity yet."

Neji held her hand out, allowing them to go down the stairs first. She latched onto the stairway rail. "No electricity? I'd die. No TV? How do you do it?"

Knowing she desired him to be nice, he reflected before replying. "Discipline."

"You got me there. I'm spoiled."

TenTen looked up at him as their turned in the stairway, catching his eye, silently telling him to make no rude comment. He rose his brows, explaining how easy it would be. She smiled shaking her head.

The ceremony was held on the lower level of the hotel building. It was a large empty space but was decorated extravagant with red and blue orchids everywhere. The married couple were already there, sitting in the center of the room at a private table. Surrounding them were dozens of round tables full of random people, mixed Sand and Konoha, ninja and civilian alike. Waiters walked around with trays taking drink orders and handing out menus. Kiba had gotten their earlier and saved them seats and he waved to them now.

"Thank god. I was getting bored." He already had a bottle of sake for the table and poured them drinks, passing them around. "Poor Shikamaru. He looks bored out of his mind."

TenTen looked behind her. "I don't think so. He looks happy."

"No guy would be happy about this."

Konohamaru chimed in, "I would be."

Neji and Kiba both eyed him.

He shrugged, smiling, "You meet the girl of your dreams, fall in love, marry. What's there to be unhappy about?"

Neji watched TenTen's reaction. She simply smiled, nodding. "Yeah, love." She looked to Neji pointedly, "That exists." She snorts, hiding her laugh.

"Hn." He took his drink saluting, "Fictitious love."

Kiba laughed raising his glass.

She rose her glass as well.

Konohamaru looked at her, "You don't believe in love?"

TenTen sheepishly glanced over at him. "Hm?" She licked her lips setting her drink down. Realizing he actually wanted an answer, she quickly came up with something. "Well, not necessarily. I guess it's out there. Love, sexual attraction, what's the difference?"

"What's the difference? There's a big difference."

Kiba intervened, "She's just saying in the ninja world, love isn't really our style."

"I'm a ninja."

He turned the conversation back to TenTen, having no further response.

She leaned forward, her hands cupping her drink, unsure what to say but wanting to be honest under the eyes of her peers. "I just don't have time for it, I guess."

Konohamaru took her hand, gaining her attention, "Well, a wedding is a perfect opportunity to find the time." He smiled adoringly kissing her fingers.

Her cheeks reddened and though Neji caught when her eyes strayed to his momentarily, she kept her attention on him, giggling, "That was kind of corny."

"But still good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She murmured back.

Neji silently sighed, accidently meeting Kiba's gaze who shrugged with a smile, expressing that despite Konohamaru being young, he still was pretty smooth. He narrowed his eyes in a glare, flipping his eyes away ignoring how the man laughed into his drink.

"Come on, let's dance."

"Dance?" He pulled her to her feet before she could protest further.

Neji ordered food mindlessly, pouring another drink for himself as Kiba scooted over beside him. "Are you waiting for something?"

"I did just order. I assume it takes longer than two minutes to come out."

He chuckled but shook his head, "You like her, right?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably. "She is my teammate."

"So...okay, you don't want to talk about, sure. But let me give you some advice. Waiting is probably the worst thing you can do. I say it from experience. You'll end up regretting it. What if, as rare as it may seem, what if she falls in love with that kid? Then what? Don't wait. Just do it."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment. I assure you, that is not the case."

"Sure. It doesn't even matter. I said what I wanted. I'm going to go talk to Shikamaru." He took one last drink and left the table.

Neji stared at his lap, his teeth clenching as he fingered his cup. Was his intentions that obvious that Kiba was able to read him? If that was so, then why was TenTen so oblivious? Was she ignoring it because she didn't want to turn him down? She knew it would ruin their friendship. She was avoiding it to keep them the way they are. But he couldn't stay like this anymore. He needed to change it. Either for the worse or better, it didn't matter anymore. He needed to do something, or Kiba was right. He'd end up regretting it.

His eyes shifted toward her. They had finished dancing and were currently leaned against a bar, whispering in each other's ear. His hand was on her hip, her hand upon his shoulder. He couldn't see her face from this direction, her dark curly hair faced him. But he could see Konohamaru's face and Neji was particular confused when it went from smiling to nervous fear. The hand upon her hip flew to the back of his head and he let out an uptight, forced laugh. He said something then and turned around and walked away.

TenTen's shoulders slumped and she spun on her foot. Neji flipped his eyes somewhere else, glad that his food came at that moment giving him a distraction. TenTen sighed heavily as she sat down at the table. Her fingers already plucking a sushi off his plate as he set his chopsticks up. "Something happen?"

She chewed, thoughtfully for a moment. "I might have said something."

"Oh?" He was unsurprised at this.

"I didn't think he'd freak out."

"May I inquire?"

She looked at him with a scrunched face. "I need a guy's opinion."

His brows knit, his food remaining on his plate as he watched her wave for Kiba. He came over, sitting back down, "What's up?" He poured himself a drink which TenTen held out her own cup and he filled her up. She took a deep swig of the sake and it was instant regret. She coughed and sputtered and made weird noises until the worst passed.

"I need your honest feedback."

"Shoot. Wait how drunk am I?"

Her brows knit, "Not at all."

"Okay, go ahead."

She took a deep breath, nervously twisting her fingers. "What would you say if a girl casually...said..in the appropriate settings...not just out of the blue...that she liked...a little.." She flipped her eyes toward Neji, but he was still processing her early comment and ignored her glance. "A little bondage…"

Neji's eyes widened, in no way prepared for that statement but he controlled himself by downing a shot of sake. He managed a small cough, fully interested in his food in front of him, amazed at the intricate designs that they managed to weave into the food and wondering who their chef was.

Kiba smirked, "I'd probably say was something like, I got to go the bathroom and then never see her again."

TenTen buried her face. "What if you were drunk?"

He leaned in, "I'd say something like, make sure you got enough rope, cause if I get out..." He winked, leaving it open ended.

She laughed, leaning back, feeling a little bit better.

Kiba slapped her on the shoulder, "That poor kid. He definitely was barking up the wrong tree. I'll go find him, see if I can undo the mental damage you've done."

TenTen rested her forehead on the table.

Neji took a bite of his food but he refused to talk to her. If she wanted a _man's_ opinion then apparently, he wasn't the one to ask. The nerve of her. It was like he didn't even exist on her radar. Did he not act man enough for her? Did he not treat her as a woman should be treated by a man? Did he have some feminine qualities he was not aware of? Every question just made him that much more angry. He couldn't even sit next to her anymore. Neji got up from the table and headed to Shikamaru and Temari wishing them well in their marriage. He double checked on the Hokage but he was happily kissing his wife and that just added salt to an open wound. That imbelice of a man was able to get a woman before he was. He left the ballroom in a rage.

His hands curled at his side as he hurried back to his room, his feet stomping on the steps. He was aware TenTen was following him but she was having trouble keeping up in her high heels. "Neji!" She hollered over the distance. "Wait."

He didn't want her to come to the bedroom. He wanted to be left alone. He turned in the hallway and faced her.

She had a hand against the wall, obviously in pain as she eased off her heels. "Why are you leaving?"

"Am I not a man to you?"

"What?"

"Do you not see me as a man?"

Her brows knit, her hand falling from the wall, "Of course I do. If it's about that question-"

"You needed a man's opinion. And I failed your clearance." He took several steps forward, closing the gap between them. He gripped the side of her face, fingers slipping into her hair, his thumb pressed against her cheek and he tilted her face, so that her lips were nearly even with his. "Do I have no affect on you?" He whispered against her opened lips, not daring enough to kiss her despite the desire to do so.

Her eyes flickered back and forth, "Why would you want to affect me? I'm nothing to you." She pushed against him, grabbing her shoes and took off down the hall.

What had she meant? How could she think that? Day after day, month after month, he was left in a state of constant stupefaction because of what she did to him. If it wasn't sexual torment, it was mental anguish to her ignorance. Or emotional wreckage to a love unreciprocated. He was never stable. Never balanced. It took hours of meditation to simply make it through the day. Perhaps that's why he is falling apart now. He has not had the time to think rationally about the situation at hand.

Her words however added to the mental instability. Did she want to affect him?

Neji laid on his bed now, his clothes and shoes in a pile in the bathroom, discarded with haste. He thought about chasing after her but he knew TenTen better than that. She ran for a reason and he would simply have to wait for her to return. His stomach twisted at the reminder at how close he had actually been to kissing her. He wondered if she would have let him. He kept the light on in the bedroom even as he pulled a blanket up over his waist. With his arms behind his head, he stared at the ceiling contemplating his next move. If anything, she was aware now that he had intentions not so brotherly. How would she respond to it?


	6. Chapter 6

A little pda (public display of affection) Don't know if I should move this up to M rating. There won't be any descriptive sex but heavy petting. If it's too much for you let me know, I'll up the rating.

-Chapter

Neji heard her come in. He pretended to sleep and she pretended he was. She went about the room quietly, using the bathroom as her place to undress. When the light shut off, he opened his eyes, listening as she crawled into her bed. It was then Neji got up and used the bathroom, washing his face, and brushing his teeth to rid the smell of alcohol. It was a silent action, saying if she wanted to talk, he was available. He shut the light off and exited only to find TenTen sitting up in bed.

He was dressed only in boxers and he reached behind the door for a robe but the maid service hadn't replaced it. Uneasily, he made his way to his bed, and sat, pulling the blanket over his lap, facing her.

"What was that before?" She asked bluntly. "Was it too much to drink? Last time you got drunk, you told Lee you loved him." A teasing smile sounds on her lips.

Little did she know, he thought she was the one sitting next to him. A calculated mistake that he hasn't been able to live down. Neji made no move. He wanted to know what she really thought, a pathway to her head. He'll let her keep talking till she figures it out. Call it lazy or pathetic, but emotions or admitting emotions wasn't something he was practiced it. He felt tongue-tied, unable to say anything that would sound appropriate.

"If you are...needing company…"

He mentally winced.

"There are several girls down stairs that would gladly pay attention to you. I can sleep in someone else's room."

So there it is. She assumed he felt slighted because he wanted something physical? Was she that blind? Did she think so little of him?

He pushed these terrible thoughts away. It wasn't her fault. She knew too many men that sought only physical release. As she said downstairs, love doesn't exist in their world and therefore only sex remains. She can't possibly begin to understand how deep his sentiments drive.

"You don't like me like that."

Neji lifted his gaze finally and met her eyes. Everything he wanted to say felt like it was plastered to his face. All she had to do was look, was pay attention, was see it for what it really was.

Her brows began to knit as her brown eyes flicked back forth on his face, reading his expression with the accuracy of her practiced weapons. Then her eyes widened.

"Neji…" She breathed, slowly shaking her head, "You don't."

He nodded, terrified and yet relieved. It was time to finally reveal all that he kept inside. There might not be another chance. He cleared his throat, "Yes."

"But…I'm...I'm nothing compared to the girls you dated. Nothing. I don't understand." She got up, running hand through her long tresses as she moved to the opposite side of the window. "You like pretty girls, Neji. You like booksmart and well mannered. I'm not like that."

"No. You're not."

"Then how…" She dropped her arms hard against her side, "We've known each other too long. Perhaps it was inevitable. I'm too close to you."

"TenTen."

She sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him. He remained seated. This wasn't turning out how he wanted. But it was slightly turning out how he expected.

"I liked you, once." She admitted softly. "A long time ago but...after you started dating those girls, I knew I'd never match up. I moved on."

He nodded, a thick film lodged in his throat and he swallowed. It did nothing however to ease the ache growing in his chest. He was being denied. He didn't think it would hurt like this.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Do not be sorry. Forgive me if I was too forward. This is neither the time or place. The alcohol ruptured my responsibilities."

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"Can it be that easy?"

"Certainly."

"We just forget?"

"It's already forgotten."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please. I am embarrassed enough."

TenTen turned over her should with a soft smile, "Embarrassed? For being attracted to me? What the hell's wrong with that?"

Neji slipped his legs into bed and fluffed his pillow. "I should have known your ego would eventually take over. It's a faulty mistake, I assure you."

She threw a pillow at him, "Jerk," which he caught and stuffed behind his head. "You know you have bad timing. I'm technically on a date."

"You mean the child that ran from you? Don't let me keep you."

"He's not a child."

Neji scoffed, shutting his eyes. "Only a boy would run like that."

"Oh?"

She jumped on him, much to his surprise. He grabbed her hips on instinct, his knees bending to protect his private assets between his legs. With wide eyes he gaped at her, straddling his waist. Her hands rested on his chest, a big playful smile on her lips. "I'm curious. Mr. Man." She giggled impishly. "What would say to a woman who liked a little bondage?"

Was she tempting him? Did he want that? Could he have just sex with a woman he's in love with?

Totally.

Neji sat up, an inch from her face and grabbed an arm. Her brows knit in confusion. He pulled it behind her, bringing the other till both her hands locked in one of his. He slowly pushed them up her back, arching her chest, and her mouth dropped open with a hitch of air at a sudden flex of pain as he rose them to her shoulder blades. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, roughly, lining her lips up with his. "You first."

A smile stretched on her lips as she panted, her adrenaline spiking. "Do you think.." Neji eyes drifted down her lips, to her neck, to her heaving bust that revealed her braless. Her nipples were tight against her shirt and he could see it even in this darkness. "Do you think, we can, remain friends, if we take it that far?"

"No." He raised his eyes slowly back up, staying on her lips a whole minute longer before meeting her eyes. The lust was present and if filled him with insatiable desire.

"Then should we, maybe, think about this?"

Neji released her arms, laying back as she climbed off. He was breathing heavier than intended and he attempted to control his breathing, licking his lips and swallowing. TenTen covered her face and sat on the bed.

"That was unexpected." She blew out heavy air, laughing. "Good thing I didn't ask you at the party."

Though the joke was humorous he was too wrapped up in her body to force a response. He wanted more. That much was obvious. But she seemed to want to talk. He was very good at discussion. He typically preferred talking out difficult situations and finding the correct solution. However this was, to him, a no-brainer.

TenTen reached over and turned on the light, the worst thing she could have done. He groaned and covered his eyes, popping his knees up so she doesn't notice a unnatural hump in the sheets.

"Okay. So if we do this, there's a chance we won't be friends anymore." She chewed her lip, standing to pace the ground in front of their beds. "But I don't see that happening. We're really good friends. We can just do a one-night stand and go right back to how we are, right? No reason to complicate it? Just friends having fun. People do it all the time."

Neji wanted to pay attention and would have if she wore an outfit appropriate for this conversation but as of this moment, with the light on, not only were her legs visible but her nipples could be seen through the shirt as well. Perhaps she didn't know that. He wasn't about to tell her either, so every time she glanced his way, he had to make sure his eyes were anywhere but her bust line.

"What do you think?"

He almost asked, 'About what?' but stalled at the last moment. He knit his brows, staring at her feet, attempting not to think about her nipples for a least ten seconds so he could conjure up a response. "I do not see a problem." It was the simplest sentence he could get out and he was proud he managed it so well.

She smiled happily. "Okay. Then...I guess...where were we?" She approached and he sat up, nervously, wondering what she would do next. TenTen crawled on his lap, her arms resting over his shoulders as his hands gripped her hips. They stared at each other for a long moment. Her cheeks were red and he could feel her body tremble. "I.." She swallowed, "I thought about this once."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. When we go on solo missions. What it would be like."

"More than once than."

"Shut up."

"I have too."

She smiled, pleasantly surprised. "I guess I can't read you as well as I thought."

"Your observational skills aren't nearly as good as my own."

She giggled, "Oh? I wonder about that." Their breathing picked up, as her nails dug deeper in his shoulder. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"If you ever stop talking."

"Render me speechless then."

He touched her lips, a feather kiss, testing the waters. He retracted, licking his own lips before building the courage to kiss her harder. He retracted once more, knowing now the spot he wanted and dived in, twisting their lips and forcing her mouth open to dive his tongue right along hers. His desire increased dramatically and his hands gripped at her back, pushing her harder against him while her hands slipped into his hair, pulling him to her, their bodies meshing together. Her thighs squeezing him and her apex rubbing against his boxers in the right way that had him moan into her mouth.

They parted for breath and he opened his eyes to witness her face.

"How was that?"

She licked her lips, swallowing, slowly opening her eyes and smiling, "Um.." She simply just sat there.

He smirked, "Speechless?" She nodded, dropping her head on his shoulder.

It was a needed pause. He had just kissed her and it was everything he had wanted it to be. They clicked and their touch was natural, instinctually, and easy. The only thing that made this difficult was his stupid thinking. Because now, he was about to ruin it.

Neji rested his forehead against her collarbone, shaking his head, "I can't do this, TenTen."

Her lips were at his ear, "What are you talking about?"

"My sentiments go deeper than what I've led you to believe." He pulled his head up as she maneuvered off him. He grabbed the blanket as he rested his feet on the bed, to confront her

She sat back on the bed, grabbing a blanket and curling under it. "What sentiments? I thought….I thought you just wanted to have sex. What sentiments, Neji?"

How could he answer that when she sounded so worried? Like what he had to say would jeopardize everything? Why did it have to be like that?

"Are you...Are you in love with me?"

And there. It was finally said out loud. He could no longer skip around around like a hole in the floor. He would have to fall through in order for this to work out.

He nodded once.

She covered her eyes, "Oh Neji."

Kissing her had brought perspective. He wouldn't just be having sex with her. He'd be making love to her. He couldn't have it be one sided. His pride wouldn't allow it. If she was nobody and nothing, he wouldn't be having such a hard time. He could screw her and be done with it, no emotions attached. But this was TenTen. She was everything.

"What are we going to do now?"

That question again. As if he knew all the answers to this confusion night.

"Sleep." He replied, reaching up and shutting off the light. He slipped back into bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, his heavy breathing more obvious in the quiet. She stared at him a few minutes in the dark before she too eventually laid down. But sleep did not come. His heart was broken and it was pathetic but unavoidable. 'What are we going to do now?' Like his admittance was a cancer and there needed to some sort of cure for it. He wouldn't apologize or be ashamed. It was finally out there and now no longer eating him from the inside. And yet, it didn't feel any better.

* * *

 **Well, now what? Let me know your thoughts! Did you think that was going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

Because you asked! And it's labor day :)

\- Chapter

The sound of rambunctious racket woke him. Neji picked up his head the same time TenTen did to check the clock. It was only two in the morning. It seemed that the ceremony was officially over. He met her eyes from across the way for a brief moment before he rolled out of bed.

"I need to check on the Hokage. I'll be back."

"Be careful."

Neji dressed in his ninja uniform, slipping on his shoes before heading out the door. The moment he shut, he released a heavy sigh. He hadn't yet slept despite pretending too. Hours he was left alone with his thoughts and they only ate at him. He needed a drink.

As he was heading downstairs, Zero was heading up. "Neji-sama. Everyone has just returned to their dorms. Some a little sooner than others." He attempted to keep walking but Neji grabbed his bicep.

"What was that?"

Zero smirked, "Poor Konohamaru couldn't understand where his date had gone too. You and I both know though. Don't we?" He slapped Neji on the back, "Is she still feisty?"

Neji slammed him against the wall, his Byakugan activating.

Zero pressed a kunai to his kidney, but he kept his pleasant smile, "Relax. I'm not going to tell him. Crush his poor spirit. Not that he ever stood a chance. He needs to start off with a pony. TenTen...well, she's wild stallion."

Neji's hand slipped up to his neck even as he felt the kunai press into his skin, digging. "You and I will get our chance once this mission is finished."

"I look forward to it, Neji-sama." He spat, dangerously. "You nearly ruined my marriage. You think I give a fuck what you got to say?"

"Did I somehow make you cheat on your wife?" Neji shoved him away, continuing downstairs. He kept a wicked pace needing to create as much space between him and the ANBU leader as fast as possible before he did something he would regret. He couldn't have a personal fight on a mission. It would ruin his reputation. He would keep his temper in check as difficult as it was at times.

The Hokage was safely back in his room and though he felt it was against his better judgement, he checked on him with his Byakugan. And sure enough they were in the midst of something he'd rather not think about and he quickly deactivated it, embarrassed. He talked to the ANBU watching over Naruto, making sure he wasn't intoxicated in any way or tired and would last the night. After checking the surrounding perimeter to ease any worry, Neji headed back to the room. He was perhaps taking his time before returning simply because he didn't know what to do about TenTen.

It was over. He had told her he loved her and she had denied him. The worst imaginable had happened. He was hoping after all the years of keeping the secret inside he would be relieved somehow and yet, instead he felt empty. Not only did he lose the ability to continue to love her in secret but now, her friendship was at risk. Would they be able to stay the same? He doubted it. Even now he could feel himself begin to slip away, replacing his love with walls of protection so he would stop this emotional upheaval. He would be mean to her. Distant. If only to push her away so she would no longer treat him as nicely as she used too. Maybe if she became crude to him, he wouldn't care for her so much.

It was a hypothesis, a theory, but he had to try something to stop loving her.

He entered the room and TenTen sat up in his bed. He stood there for a moment, the light from the hallway exposing her face. Her eyes wide, her hair beautifully tousled. She looked gorgeous and he swallowed as he shut the door.

Why had she gotten into his sheets? What was she doing?

He went to the bathroom to undress, but it was really to hide from her. He rid himself of his shirt and shoes, deciding to keep his pants on.

Neji stood in front of the beds, staring at her in the dark. Then she opened the blanket and though there was a slight pause, he stepped forward and slipped in. Their eyes remained connected as each tried to voice what they were thinking with a simple look. He rested up on his elbow as a hand dropped on the side of her hip. The very touch caused goosebumps and he prayed she didn't feel it. He wasn't sure what he was seeing in her eyes. The darkness concealed most of it but being so close to her, it almost seemed like she was asking him something. Her gaze dropped to his lips before rising again. He in turn looked at her lips once before meeting her eyes. And then she leaned in and he finished the distance, their lips twisting together and widening to meet each other's tongues. He pushed her head against the pillow, a leg diving between hers as half his body rested upon her. She gripped him, arching and twisting against him, provokingly and the hand upon her hip, slid around her back to push her against him.

He broke away, their breath heavy, and their eyes found one another in the dark. "TenTen…" He needed to stop this. He wasn't going to have a one-night stand with her. She meant too much.

Then she spoke, "I love you."

It was a simple statement, breathless and bold.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if it was real. He touched her cheek. His eyes moving all over her face to find any false feature among it but it was her. He kissed her again, more passionate than before, giving her all that was in him. Her arms came around him, and her legs twisted to wrap around his hips and he sunk between her, his elbows keeping his weight from crushing her while at the same time, trying to get as close to her as possible. Her breasts squeezed between them and he wanted to feel skin against skin. His hand slipped down her side, pushing her nightgown higher. He drifted further down, feeling along her naked thigh and hip. He realized then she wasn't wearing any panties and the thought nearly broke him.

Neji parted from her and her lips descended on his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He breathed in her hair. "TenTen. We should stop." He murmured against her ear.

"Why?" She heavily panted against his skin, kissing him randomly and with a passion that he wanted to harness.

But pride stood in his way.

"Konohamaru."

Her head hit the pillow in confusion. "What?"

Neji pulled his head back, meeting her eyes, "He is technically your date."

"But we aren't a couple."

"That is not the point. He is impressionable. He may be foolishly naive to the point of annoying but he trusts you."

Her brows knit as she stared at him. "That's not all of it. What else?"

Neji rolled off her, despising more than anything her ability to read him. He set his feet on the floor and felt her move closer to him, leaning around, holding the blanket to her as she attempted to catch his eye. Thankfully the darkness assisted in hiding his face. "This is not a thoughtless action. It has consequences. If you are misjudging your sentiments...I will not be a regret."

It was his inability to believe her. She can't just decide to love him at random. It doesn't work like that. Was her love equal to his own? Or was it friendship love or worse yet, brotherly love? The very thought disgusted him.

"Why...Why would you be a regret….Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"Before this night, you called me a brother."

It was silent for a moment and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. If she was trying to find excuses for her behavior, he didn't think he would believe them either.

"You're pushing me away."

He stared at his hands in his lap. What else could he do? It didn't make any sense. Hours before, she turned him down and now she what? Changed her mind? Love doesn't work like that. Love was torture and consistant, cruel and careless to who it affects. It is not something that can be shut off and turned back on. It's life draining.

"I…" She laid down, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what you want, Neji. I can't prove to you how I feel. And I won't. If you don't believe me, then you don't trust me. I never thought...You wouldn't believe me…" She rolled on her side, facing away from him. She popped up suddenly, "Wait, why don't you believe me?" She pulled herself to the edge of the bed, her feet touching the ground. "You think I just say that out of the blue? I'm making it up? Or you think I'm saying that to have sex with you?" She scoffed, laughing crudely and he shot her a glare, "That's it, isn't it? You conceited, arrogant, ass. If I wanted to have sex I'm pretty sure I could find someone other than a prick like you."

She snapped to her feet but Neji latched onto her wrist. "No, I'm over it." She yanked but he refused to release her, tightening to the point of painful. "I admit I love you and you turn me away like it's not good enough. Go figure. It's exactly what I thought would happen." She squeezed a pressure point in his fingers and his hold loosened drastically. She slipped out and reached for the door.

Neji slammed a hand against it, knocking it closed once more.

She refused to look up as he observed her. He leaned downward in an attempt to catch her eyes. His other hand reached up to cup her cheek. She flinched away but slowly, like a wild horse giving in to a handler, she settled under his touch and he raised her face. A tear slipped down her cheek but he brushed it away with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss her lips as gently as possible.

"KONOHA NINJAS! WAKE UP! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!"

TenTen and Neji forcefully separated, staring at each other, unsure what this private moment meant, where it could go, how to nourish it, and how to go from friends to lovers. And it seemed time wouldn't give them the opportunity to figure it out.

The door shook from a fist pounding on the other side.

With aggravation, he yanked her from the door, swinging it open. He stepped out, TenTen keeping behind him to shield her indecent state of dress. Kankuro and a Sand ANBU member stood in the center of the hallway as everyone slowly came out of their rooms in much the same state. Some members had civilian girls wrapped in blankets peeking their head out. Kiba being one of those as he pulled up his shorts, turning around to push her back in the room and shutting the door, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Konohamaru had found a different room to bunk in, with the men that hadn't found a partner and he located TenTen over Neji's shoulder with a concerned eye.

Kankuro turned to Neji, "The Hokage's been taken."

A widespread panic past through the line.

He continued. "A fake was put in his place. It must have happened when he had gone to the bathroom, the last time. There is a hole in the ceiling. A syringe was found on the bathroom floor."

Neji stared at the ground, contemplating. He had seen Hinata and Naruto coupling in their room. Guilt washed over him. He had paid little attention to Naruto's chakra reading once he realized they were in bed together. If he had done his job, he would have stopped the intruder from touching her. A sudden fear overtook him. Had she been raped by a stranger? "Hinata-sama?"

"She's fine. She's being seen by a medic but she noticed before anything could happen. She used her Bloodline, revealing him. He managed to knock her unconscious however and escape. She woke up twenty minutes later and called for us. They have a decent head start. I'd say, two hours with Naruto. Twenty minutes for the guy that was impersonating him"

TenTen spun on her heel and went into the room.

"He's the weak link. We will track him." A few ninjas dipped back into their room to dress, leaving the door open to continue to listen.

"We have someone on him now. But he might be a decoy. On the wall, a soldier was knocked unconscious, heading North while the other guy is heading east. We also have two reports of someone seeing a suspicious group heading north."

"We go north. Don't lose the decoy. He will have information as well."

"Is there anything we should know about any specific threats to Naruto?"

"Shikamaru would know that answer."

Kankuro sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "My sister's going to kill me."

TenTen returned, handing him his shirt and dropping his shoes on the ground. She was dressed and began rolling her hair up. "Let's get moving."

"Some of my people are drunk as I'm sure yours are too. Look them over before we get going. I don't want to be slowed down. Meet at the North exit as soon as you can." Kankuro darted down the hall with his ANBU member behind him.

Neji walked down the hall, eyeing the men that exited their room, ready to go. Zero stood with a straight back, ready to receive order. He had half the mind to tell him to stay here but there was no objective reason for it. His wife handed him his mask as she slipped hers over her face, "We are ready, Neji-sama." Neji past by all the rooms noticing two ANBU members hadn't even woken up and they were left behind.

He eyed Kiba suspiciously but the man tightened his gaze, daring him to deny him.

"You fall behind, you will be left."

"I won't." He squeezed a bottle of water down as he said it, attempting to sober up as quick as possible. Akamaru sneezed beside him agreeing and he rested a hand on his head.

"Let's go." TenTen handed him his bag as he passed by her, taking lead.

They rushed down the stairs and yet he still heard Konohamaru whispering to TenTen, "Where'd you go? I looked for you everywhere."

"Now's not the time." She bit back.

He got the hint and didn't make another sound.

They joined a group of ten at the north gate and waited for Kankuro. Neji took this moment to assess the talents within them. Kiba and a Sand ninja would lead them as trackers. There was also a shinobi with chakra sensory but like Neji's ability it had a hundred mile limit. A group of twenty jounin level ninjas was probably unnecessary but there could be no mistakes and this mission could not fail. It was bad enough he had failed. His reputation was marred but he would not think of it. He would get Naruto back if it killed him.

Kankuro arrived with a large scroll strapped to his back. "Shikamaru said the Land of Vegetables has a building rebel group that the daimyo has been unable to contain. They've asked for help but Konoha hasn't sent any reinforcements. That's where we're going to start with since our guys are heading north."

Kiba and the sand tracker walked up them, "We got a scent. It's faint but definitely Naruto."

"Let's go."

* * *

 **WELL... you happy?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! Kind of put 2 chapters here because they are both kind of filler and yet necessary for the story to continue :)

Chapter

Neji and his teammates were struggling in the desert. They had not intended to travel in the Land of Sand and it left them vulnerable to the violent winds, swirling the sand at piercing speeds. And along with it was their velocity of travel, it caused a short delay and at one moment keeping them completely grounded as they hunkered down in a storm. Zero took the lead of the ANBU, their face protected, their clothes covering every bare inch. They had no problem barreling through it. It only infuriated Neji further. It was short-lived however as the sudden tornado passed over them, leaving them completely drenched in sand but otherwise unharmed. They caught up with the rest of them as they reached the border.

He dropped down next to Zero, ignoring how his masked face looked toward him as if saying, 'About time'. His Byakugan activated to scan the surroundings. The Land of Vegetables was pointedly obvious as grass began to sprout. They hid behind the very last sand dune and a mile ahead a wooden fence separated the lands and crop farming took over. The sun was slowly rising now, shining light over the horizon, exposing the territory. What Neji noticed however was how faint chakra lines scattered in a bunch of directions at this point. He looked to Kiba and the man shook his head. "They are all Naruto. Something about this isn't right. He's supposed to be unconscious, right? Unless they each took a piece of his clothing, masked their own scent, and split up. But how would they know we've got a scent tracker?"

The Sand tracker unhooked the mask around her face as she kneeled beside them. Her skills a bit different then Kiba's, "The footprints are the same. They used clones. They must have an expensive amount of chakra to make so many."

Neji began to narrow his eyes as he looked up at TenTen. She met his gaze for a moment, reading his insinuation before her brows knit with embarrassment, "He wouldn't."

Zero questioned, standing next to her, "What?"

Neji looked to Kankuro. "This person that assaulted Hinata-sama. What happened?"

He shrugged, "She said he laid down next to her and when she hugged him, to say goodnight, he pushed out of her hold. He wouldn't look at her. She knew something was wrong then."

"He didn't assault her?"

"Not from what she said."

Neji stood, confirming his suspicions. "It's Naruto."

"The one we are chasing to the east is real."

"Perhaps. Though I am sure they are a friend of his."

Zero shook his head, "Hokage-sama wouldn't run away like this. He knows how dangerous it is."

TenTen rested her head in her hand, "You don't know him like we do."

Zero's wife sounded from behind, "I don't think he was talking to you."

TenTen turned her head to Zero, "Do you want to handle that or should I?"

He stepped back, bowing his head in apology before spinning on his foot, quickly approaching her and pushing her back to speak to her privately.

Konohamaru was smiling, "That figures. I knew something was up when I asked him when the baby was due. He said 'Baby? I didn't know he was having a baby.' And he stalked off. I was like, 'what?' Heh. Naruto. That guy."

Neji's fingers curled at the blatant stupidity.

Kiba seemed to notice and grabbed Konohamaru around the shoulders, laughing awkwardly, "Oh, kids, they say the darndest things, don't they?" He pulled him away, ignoring his confusion.

Kankuro stepped up to Neji. "If your kage ran away, we're going to be pissed. I had to knock on my sister's door on her wedding night. Do you know what that did me, mentally? How sure are you that he did this?"

Neji glanced to his teammates and their sad, guilty faces were enough to confirm. "Positive."

"Tsk. Konoha bastards. We're leaving. If he wants to die out here, that's his problem."

They watched the Sand Ninjas take off before turning back to the Land of Vegetables. Despite Naruto leaving on his own, Neji still felt the obligation to find him as fast as possible. The dangers out here were real and weather Naruto wanted to face that or not didn't matter. He was Hokage. He couldn't just do whatever the hell he wanted anymore.

"Be on alert. There is a rebel group overtaking the land."

"Which path should we take? There's a hundred different directions."

Neji activated his Byakugan and began to study the first chakra line. It went west but as he continued to follow it, it began to curve north and then back east, eventually merging with the next fading chakra signature. He followed the next line, but that one ended abruptly. Naruto was anything but easy to track. He did this on purpose, acknowledge Neji's talent and using it to waste his chakra. If he checked even half the amount of lines he'd run out within the hour.

Zero offered an idea. "The daimyo was the one that asked for help. Perhaps Naruto intended to come here to give it. Let's go to the main village and see if that will provide any answers." He looked back to his wife. "Which direction, Fox?"

She pointed albeit stiffly, "123 miles north, two miles east."

They waited for Neji to agree. He released his Byakugan. It was useless checking each line. This idea didn't waste his chakra so drastically. "Alright."

Fox took the lead, using her anger mostly as fuel. Neji glanced at TenTen noticing how she clenched a kunai in her hand and it wasn't for her protection. She was never good around other girls. She had always been defensive in their presence. As if they were competition to her. He had thought this childish response would have grown out of her but apparently despite how much she has changed from the twelve year old girl he once knew, there were some things that were ingrained in her.

If they weren't in the middle of a mission to find their missing Hokage, he might have taken some pleasure out of her upset. He had learned over the years that her temper had levels. She could get mad easy, yes, like all people. But when it became deeper, delved from within, that's when it's extreme and also rare. That's when she reaches for her weapons. And that's when it's time to tread carefully.

Zero suddenly slammed his hands on the ground and yelled out an Earth style jutsu, bringing up four huge walls around their entire platoon. Everyone looked to him in question. "There's a group up ahead." He whispered.

Neji activated his Byakugan and sure enough in the shade of the trees there were bandits hiding. "Four. Chuunin chakra readings. One is injured. Let's leave the injured for questioning. TenTen take point. There is no reason to come into close range."

"Agreed," Zero nodded, "Fox and Wolf, assist." They stepped up, nodding.

TenTen jumped on the wall, "I don't need help." She darted off.

Neji clenched his teeth. If she wanted to be a brat about Fox then she can do it in her own time. He managed to keep his personal dislike for Zero silent.

The walls lowered and Fox and Wolf hurried after her. Zero stepped up beside him as Neji folded his arms, watching with his bloodline. "We have a problem, Neji-sama."

"And?"

"How should we fix this?"

Neji was wondering that same thing and therefore gave no response. But Zero took his silence as a refusal to assist and growled, "When it blows up, I won't stop her."

Now he felt he had to defend his teammate. It was out of obligation he responded, "How interesting you will allow your wife to be dismembered."

"Tsk. You are nearly as bad as she is. I thought you were more controlled than that. Perhaps this is why ANBU passed over you."

He said it as an insult but Neji had never had the intention to join ANBU so it made no difference to him. Zero turned to the battle, stepped closer, attempting to see from the distance. He did however contemplate if he himself was 'too emotional,' how had Fox made the cut? Perhaps there was some favoritism in the program that needed to be looked at. In which case, he had the proper clan to do so.

The battle was over shortly but Neji noticed it, the moment TenTen and Fox went for the same kill. He stepped forward, but decided now was a better time than any, lest they are caught fighting in front of the Hokage himself. He'd be too ashamed of that.

"Shit." Zero finally realized it and took off running, the crew hurrying after.

They left the guy laying there, bleeding on the grass, as they stood over him with red soaked blades in their hands. Their voices filled the air.

"You're a little slut." Fox grit through. "I should have slit your throat in your sleep."

"Try me. I'll gut you like a bloated fish. Call me slut one more time and I'll ram this in your flat chest."

She rested a hand on her hip, "Matsuki told me how bad you were. The worst he ever had."

"Oh? Funny how when he was screwing me, he forgot to mention you. If you were that great, you think he'd go somewhere else?"

Fox righted her blade but Zero wrapped an arm around her neck, yanking the sword from her hand. "Enough." She elbowed him in the stomach and slammed her heel on his foot, effectively slipping out of his hold and ran off.

Zero held his gut, looking up at TenTen, "You mind not screwing this up any worse?"

Neji approached slowly stepping behind her, silently giving her whatever support she needed.

TenTen sighed, her strength dropping. "Sorry."

Zero took a breath before running after her.

He narrowed his eyes at her apology. What the hell was she sorry for? It made little sense and because of it, irrational thoughts began to form. Did she still have feelings for him? Why be nice to him when he used her? Did losing her virginity to him, make him somehow special?

TenTen turned around to her teammates with a sheepish smile, "Whoops." She shrugged.

Kiba laughed, "You are one freakish girl. I gotta tell ya, TenTen. I'm kind of liking it." Neji shot him a glare but he put his hands up in defense.

Konohamaru approached, "Are you okay?"

She defensively took a step back, "I'm fine." It was easy to see now that she was pushing him out of her personal space considering Neji and her had changed their current brother/sister status to a more intimate and physical relationship. But she had yet to have the talk with Konohamaru who apparently couldn't take a hint.

He touched her arm and blood smeared but she flinched away. "I'm fine, really. I pinned the other guy to the tree, let's talk to him." She mindlessly slammed her katana into the dying body beside him, killing him instantly and kept on walking. This made Konohamaru blanch a little but he forced a small chuckle to hide his discomfort.

The other ANBU members were standing around him already and Neji pushed through the small circle, kneeling down. One of them whispered in his ear, "He mentioned that a strange blonde hair man came through their hideout. Half of them have been arrested. The rest are on the run."

That sounded like Naruto as well. They weren't being killed but taken prisoner. Their Hokage, the most powerful man alive and he was a pacifist. Neji nodded. "Tie him up. We will take him with us."

"He has a stab wound to the ribcage. He won't run very fast."

"Then we will walk. We aren't far from the village."

"If he pierced his lung, he is dead anyway."

"Is there no medic amongst you?"

There was hesitation. Giving medical attention to an enemy was not in their duty as a ANBU member. They were taught to kill and move on. Weakness drags you down. It was not an effective strategy to bring a injured prisoner.

After a short duration, one of them came forward and offered assistance, looking at the wound. He patched it with gauze, deducing it hadn't pierced the lung but lent no chakra to help ease his pain. Neji did not care to such an extent and began to walk, "Let's move out."

Zero and Fox joined the back of the line eventually but from the space between them, the matter had not been dissolved. He took note of this if only to track the weaknesses of the group. All these discrepancies needed to be resolved before they had the Hokage back in their possession. TenTen was walking behind him and he could feel her concerned eye but he ignored it. She knew what she had done was unacceptable. He did not reflect well on him as a leader if he could not control his teammates. She usually respected this silent obligation to act properly. Yet she was behaving like a genin and it was not attractive.

Konohamaru jogged up to her side and Neji felt himself increase in agitation. Yet he still made an attempt to listen if only to be humored by his constant pitious attempts.

"You're really good."

TenTen uneasily took the compliment. "Thanks."

He leaned in to whisper, "Can I talk to you later? I want to talk about last night."

"Um..I don't." She increased her footsteps nearly passing Neji himself and he darted his eye to glance at her. She was nervous, unsure how to turn him down without breaking his fragile heart.

He darted up again beside her, "Wait, TenTen." He glanced around, hoping no one was taking notice of this. "I just wanted to say that, I want to...um...try...what you were suggesting."

TenTen buried her head in her hands.

Neji suppressed a chuckle and he had to quickly turn it into a cough as some sound escaped. TenTen knew though and she shot him a hateful glare around Konohamaru but he turned his head away, refusing to acknowledge he heard anything.

TenTen stopped in her tracks and turned to him, loudly saying, "Look, I'm sorry but I'm not interested." And with that she moved on.

Konohamaru didn't move again. Kiba slapped him on the shoulder as he passed. A few ANBU members cackled underneath their masks as they walked around him. Zero pushed on his back, "Let's go, kid." With slumped shoulder, Konohamaru stumbled blindly on.

* * *

-Chapter

The village came into view but Neji kept them on the outskirts as he used his Byakugan to search for their missing Hokage. And what he found, pissed him off. He however gave no details to the team, if only to keep Nartuo's personal life private. No doubt this was a scandal in the making. He turned to the ANBU and directed that they encircle the village, secure it, and if any bandits lay in the vicinity, they be taken out. They past the prisoner to Kiba before following orders.

The four of them, plus the injured captive walked through the wooden gates of the village. It was small and well kept, but obviously poor and outdated. There were no more than a thousand people here and half of them were currently in the market square selling their goods or trading while the other half were out in the fields, miles off. Eyes were watching them and whispers followed them but Neji felt no trepidation as he kept his sight locked on their Hokage who was completely ignorant to their arrival.

Kiba was however the first to point out, "The daimyo's building is that way."

Neji knew where he was going.

He pushed through the front doors of a designated hotspring. Women at the front squealed at the intrusion and approached attempting to push him out, "You can't come in here." But his team kept their hands off his person, pushing the girls away as he continued down the hall.

The hot spring was empty aside from one person.

Naruto laid with his head back against a towel, seemingly asleep and this is how Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Konohamaru approached, stepping up behind him and stared down at him waiting patiently until he felt eyes bearing into his skull. He peeked open an eye tentatively until he moaned, "Damn it!" He sunk into the water.

Neji still had his eyes activated and watched as he created a clone underwater and the real version took off swimming away as the fake resurfaced, explaining, "I just needed some time by myself. Please don't take me back yet." (while the real Naruto slipped out of the water on the opposite side and tiptoed to the backdoor. He slid it open just as quietly and screamed when Akamaru stood growling.)

The fake popped out as Kiba approached, "You ran away, Naruto?"

Naruto sat on the ground, folding his legs under him and crossed his arms in a pout.

TenTen put a hand on her hip, "You coward."

"Hey!" He snapped up to his feet, "You don't know what it's like. Aside from Hinata being pregnant, I can't even train without someone telling me what to do. I've been wanting to help out this village for weeks and no one would let me. This hokage thing sucks."

"You've only been hokage for two months."

"And it sucks!"

Neji turned to the exit, "Let's go."

Naruto ran in front of him, "Waitwaitwaitwait." He clasped his hands together in a plead, "Let me stay for a few more hours. Just a few hours. I'll buy everyone lunch and we'll call it even."

Neji stepped around him, "Now."

Naruto tried again, "If you let me stay, I'll behave. I won't try to get away again. But I swear if you take me now, I'll fight you every step of the way."

Neji narrowed his eyes, seeing a challenge and perhaps preferring it. He had been wondering how he matches up against Naruto ever since he gained the power of the beasts and the six paths. He didn't imagine that he was anywhere near his equal but he could believe he could handle his own for a duration. It was tempting.

But it was however the desperation in his eyes that stopped him. Hokage life was a difficult thing to be sure and for a guy like Naruto, he could only imagine that he was not adjusting well. Neji sighed. "One hour."

"Four."

"Two and that's the end of it. And you are buying lunch."

Naruto grinned, "Deal."

"You will stay in confines. And obey my orders."

"Yes," He bowed ridiculously, "Whatever you wish."

Neji looked back to Konohamaru, "Bring Zero. We will secure this location." He looked to Kiba. "Send a message to Sand. No detail except that we have the Hokage in our possession." He turned to TenTen. "Bring the prisoner to the Daimyo. Let him know we are staying for a short time."

Their forces would be stretched thin, with five members keeping to the perimeter of the village and three to the interior. He had TenTen stay in the hotspring itself to keep visual contact with Naruto at all times while he himself stayed at the front entrance. Kiba and Konohamaru were the first to eat lunch. They would take shifts, replacing down the line as they went. The cafe was right across the street which was convenient. Kiba and Konohamaru sat outside on a bench and were talking. The kid's downcast eyes were prevalent and though Neji couldn't hear what they were saying (nor did he attempt to listen) he imagined it was about TenTen's dismissal. Though it had been harsh, it was exactly as he imagine her to be and the fact that Konohamaru was so shocked only assured him that he had been going after the wrong kind of woman. It still bothered him why TenTen even humored him to begin with. She was aware of her qualities and could spot the desired qualities in others. Konohamaru was nothing that she would want. Why had she allowed him to continue pursuing her?

When they were finished, they found two ANBU to replace. Neji could feel his own hunger creep up on him, becoming aware that they had left Sand at two in the morning and it was now after twelve in the afternoon and he had not eaten anything since the party, during that awkward moment when TenTen was asking her private question about personal eroitic preferences. And remembering such a moment caused him to think about his own response, and he had to clear his throat if only to stop the fantasies from building.

Fox and Zero took a seat at the same lunch table. For the most part they did not talk. He didn't know what happened but suddenly she was standing screaming down at him as he sat there. She grabbed her food and stalked off, leaving him. His fist pounded the table and he ate disheartened. Neji did not feel pity for the man. He had done this to himself. Disloyalty was perhaps the worst sin one could make.

By the time an ANBU member came to replace him, they only had ten minutes left of the two hours. He waited for TenTen and she arrived, rubbing her belly, "I'm starving!" She groaned as they made their way across the street. She spoke about unimportant things and he listened randomly, grabbing the tray of their food to take to the table. "I really can't believe him. I don't care how hard it is, you don't abandon your pregnant wife!" She set up the food, resting his chopsticks down on the proper side before taking up her own. It was natural to allow her to do this and it was this he paid attention too. These little things that he enjoyed about her.

"This has been the most awkward mission." She decided, taking a bite of her food.

Neji chewed thoughtfully. It would not have been half as awkward if she had not made it so.

"Should I feel bad? I mean, he said a few nice words and he thinks what? We're dating? Come on. I haven't broken his heart. Right? It's been two days."

Though he quite sure she had fractured something, he didn't necessarily care about it. It was her intention he wanted to understand. "Why humor him to start?"

She shrugged. "Boredom? He's nice. Different." She smiled, laughing a bit to hide her embarrassment as she admitted, "Easy. Ego boost." Her foot slipped up against his and stayed there, a causal move and yet a subtle tease. She kept her eyes to her food, her words no longer as constant as before.

He was sure his next words would upset her and yet he needed to say it. "Perhaps your ego, is currently the problem."

Her eyes narrowed as they looked across from him, "What does that mean?"

"Your actions earlier were unnecessary. Fox is obviously not emotionally balanced currently and you are feeding into it, needlessly. Despite the lisearue of this mission, it is still a mission, an important one at that. All personal emotions and conducts should be obsolete. I did not think I would need to remind you of that."

Her foot pulled away and she attempted once to speak but she scoffed instead. TenTen took a bite of her meal, blowing air out through her nose, her hand making specific movements as she mentally talked to herself before she looked up at him again finally deciding what she wanted to say.

He sat back and crossed his arms, prepared for it.

"One thing." She decided. "You've never said that to me before. Think about why. Go ahead, I'll give you a minute."

She was challenging him, trying to make him see a fault in his words but he was confident that what he said was true and would not back down from them.

TenTen finished eating in this timeframe and she began to gather it all up and stood. "Maybe it's you, that's having trouble with emotional boundaries, Neji. Not me." She left.

He tapped a finger on his arm. What did she mean by that? He was completely stable. He hadn't lashed out. His emotions were well in check. He took a bite of his food but found he no longer wanted to eat. His confusion over her statement consumed him but personal time was over as lunch had ended. Naruto exited the bathhouse with a refreshed and relaxed smile on his face, ready to go.

An ANBU popped beside him at that moment and held out a scroll from Sand. Neji told him to prepare the ANBU for transport before he popped out of existence. He opened it, reading it over and glanced to Naruto with perhaps an ounce of sympathy for the fool. His smile seemed to falter noticing. "What?" He handed him the scroll and with unease he took it, reading it over. Naruto curled in a fist. "Two more months. Two more freaking months." He bit and stomped off toward home.

Kiba once again pointed out the obvious, "Um, Sand is that way."

Neji followed Naruto's footsteps, "We are heading to Konoha. Hinata-sama has left Sand."

Kiba dropped his head, disappointed, "Tsk. I never got that girl's name."

TenTen shoved into him, disgusted.

"What? I was a little drunk at the time."

"Not helping."

Konohamaru ran out of the hot spring, "Hey, has anyone seen Naruto?"

Neji stopped in his pursuit to turn around. The group all gawked at him. Then he saw the blond several feet ahead and he smiled, "Oh, there he is. I, uh.." He stopped himself from making an excuse and darted to Naruto's side.

Neji looked up to meet TenTen's gaze if only to make fun of Konohamaru but she walked by him, staring straight. He acted then to be scrutinizing a building nearby but Kiba wasn't buying it. He stepped beside him. "What's up with you guys?"

Neji turned toward the line, noticing the ANBU jumping around them, forming a proper escort circle around Naruto as they left the village. Zero took lead and Fox came up the rear. He would keep a close eye on the back, in case she wasn't paying much attention.

"I took your advice."

"No way." He laughed, stepping beside him. "So, good thing or bad thing?"

Neji contemplated that. "Good. I suppose."

"You say something to piss her off?"

"More or less."

"You know, you aren't as difficult to talk to as I thought you would be. Shino is way less talkative than you and I still can weasel something out of him. It's all in the way you word stuff. This thing you said...how'd you word it?"

"Disciplinary."

"Haha...Oh. This is easy then. Apologize."

Neji's brows knit. "I feel no remorse. It needed to be said."

Kiba scrunched up his lips, "Yeah, but it's different now. You guys are a thing, right?"

He didn't know what they were. They hadn't had a chance to figure it out.

Kiba shrugged, not needing a confirmation, "Doesn't matter. It changes things."

He didn't like that. He should still be able to reprimand a member of his team even if they were...whatever they were. Neji didn't agree with Kiba's assessment. They were adults and would act accordingly and that meant he had every right to tell TenTen the way she had acted was anything but professional.

"Shall we pick up the speed, Hokage-sama? We'll be out here for days at this rate."

Naruto begrudgingly agreed and began to run, setting their pace with him as their epicenter. But it was within three miles that Naruto stalled, "Hold on." He called out to Zero but the ANBU either couldn't hear him or was lost in thought because the man kept going. Naruto flashed ahead, snatching Zero from a tree at the last second before it blew. The fire nipped at the Hokage's sleeve and he tore it off but there was enough damage to momentarily impair him.

"Hokage-sama." Zero whispered, "Forgive me, I.. I don't know what I was thinking."

But Naruto's eyes were to the tree line searching for more. "There's six of them. Neji, can you see them?"

"Of course. They've rigged this whole area. They knew you were heading this way."

"They must have intercepted the scroll from Sand."

"Which could only mean we will be met with resistance the entire way. We should retrace our steps and head to Sand then to Konoha."

Zero nodded, still a bit out of it. "I agree."

"That will add eight hours to the trip."

"Even so, Hokage-sama. Your safety is preferable than the swiftness of the mission."

"No. I want to take care of these guys once and for all."

"We are an escort team. Not a offense squad."

Naruto smirked, "Who said I needed a squad?" He crossed his fingers in front of him and a dozens clones overtook their tiny space of land.

"Hokage-sama, I must insist-"

"Neji." Naruto knit his brows, "I'm still a ninja."

He was going soft in his age. He was much colder when he was younger. He threw a hand out in carelessness. This mission was a flop anyhow, why not make it worse? He rested his back against a tree and let the man handle it. The ANBU stood by unsure, ready to jump in at a moment's notice but Naruto finished the battle within minutes. He hadn't even needed to activate the beasts in him, keeping his normal form as he dealt with them. He flexed his burnt arm, though it was nearly healed already. "Man, I was kind of hoping for something better."

TenTen worked on the traps, easily disengaging them and stealing what supplies she could. It seemed to ease a bit of her upset for she smiled now, hefting up a bomb and tossing it between her hands.

Konohamaru held up his hands in fear, "Should you really do that?"

She held it out, "I diffused it."

"Still."

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"You look scared."

"I'm not scared."

She pretended to throw it to him and he jumped out of the way. She grinned, holding it proudly.

Konohamaru crossed his arms, "I knew you weren't going to throw it."

"Let's go." Neji pushed himself from the tree. "Zero, find a replacement."

"Neji-sama-"

"Or I will."

His masked face stared after Neji for a moment before he called up a name, "Wolf, take point." Silence followed until Wolf obeyed and ran ahead while Zero sunk to the back, defeated.

* * *

 **Zero and Fox are falling apart. What's Neji and TenTen going to do with this emotional disruption between their teamwork? Will they give up before it even begins or push through the difficulties? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! If you haven't reviewed yet, now is a good time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I know I kind of took my time with this one. Sorry. I'll have another chapter up in a couple days to make up for it.

-Chapter

Setting up camp had not been his idea. Neji was perfectly fine with pushing all of them till they arrived to Konoha gates. But Naruto was complaining. And it wasn't just regular complaining. It was whining. The irritating, nerve-wracking, ear-piercing whining, that Neji couldn't stand and if he didn't shut the Hokage up, he'd end up shoving his palm to his chest and obviously, that couldn't happen so here they were, next to a riverbank, setting up camp.

From the height of the moon it was nearing nine at night, early yet but for ninjas that have been traveling since two the morning prior, rest couldn't come sooner. Every muscle in his body ached, it was true but he knew his responsibility and gave orders to the exhausted ANBU around him till he was content with the security. Six would remain active while the other six provided meals to those on duty. A large dear had been caught and cut to cook evenly on their fire and the smell of it was mouthwatering but Neji was one of the six currently on patrol and had to wait patiently for someone to bring him something.

He normally kept him and TenTen on the same shift, simply because their fighting styles had become a combination. And yes, needless to say, he enjoyed her company over many others. But since her comment earlier that had her leave their dining table abruptly, she had not graced him with simple eye contact and if that was any indication she was holding a grudge he didn't know what did. So to avoid anymore confrontation, especially now when others could hear it, he grouped her with the inactive party. He had also separated Zero and Fox, tired of their discontent that seemed to be seeping into the attitudes of the ANBU.

Listening to Kiba, apparently they were beginning to pick sides. Most of them sided with Zero, as they were all male (Kiba had pointed out), but two of them were on Fox's side and encircled her anytime Zero attempted to approach her. His title as leader was being jeopardized and this was another issue Neji did not want to deal with on this never-ending mission.

He deactivated his Byakugan. There was not a bandit or civilian within a hundred miles of here. He did not want to waste his chakra needlessly. He rubbed his eyes, fighting more tenaciously fatigue. He wondered where they were with his food. He dropped to the ground, coming out of the tree line toward the river, kneeling beside it if only to splash his face with the cool liquid. He heard whispering and looked to the left. Neji did not spy on comrades. Aside from that one time Lee conned him into it, he had never done it before and hadn't done it since but he was coming to terms with a vague idea that TenTen was an exception to this rule, simply because she had secrets. And unless he directly asked her, he would never receive an answer. To which he would never ask.

TenTen and Zero sat on a big stone and whatever words they spoke before, they no longer spoke now. She had an arm around his shoulder as his head rested against her in a pitiful display. How could a man ever allow a woman to hold him in such a way? Where was the guy's pride? Neji scoffed, resuming his task, drinking water from the river without a care. He did not understand her. If she still had feelings for that louse, why say what she had last night? Did she have feelings for both of them? It was possible. She had lost her virginity to him and that perhaps made her feel obligated to him in some way.

Footsteps sounded but he did not bother acknowledging them, "Neji." TenTen murmured. She looked back over her shoulder, nervously.

"Are you speaking to me? I was under the impression you forgot I existed."

A soft smile came with a sigh, "You're grumpy. You need to eat. I'll go get you a plate of food." She left him and he stood there contemplating if he should leave. He couldn't decide before she returned and handed him a plate. He took it though he did not thank her and sat upon the ground to eat it.

She looked around the rocks before she began to kick off her shoes, "Keep a lookout."

Neji questioned her, glancing up just in time to watch her pull off her shirt and yank down her pants. She darted into the water with only her bra and panties. It hadn't been the first time he seen indecently dressed but their progression into a physical relationship enabled him to imagine what she felt like. The moon was bright enough to expose enough of her that the image would stay with him for hours. "It's so cold." Her teeth chattered and he could hear it even from the shoreline.

"It's a natural spring. 72 degrees consistently."

"Wish you would have told me before I dived in."

He continued eating even as she splashed around.

"Come on, join me."

He did not respond to her. He did not enjoy swimming. She knew this about him. All the weak attempts in the past had been fruitless and this one would prove just the same.

Her wet bra smacked against the ground beside him.

Now that he had a chance to think about it, he was rather dirty and bathing would provide an opportunity to clean.

No, he flipped his eyes back to his food. "I am on duty."

"Oh, that's right. What am I thinking. I guess I'm being emotional."

Her soaked green underwear hit the ground to the left of him.

Neji swallowed the food in his mouth with difficulty. If he got up and walked away, two things would happen. The first being, he would regret it and hate himself. ANd second, TenTen would be insulted. However if he joined her, he'd be a hypocrite, chastising her for having a personal vendetta while on a mission and then here he was about to, hopefully enjoy a make-out session with a very naked woman.

In the end, his pride won. As horrible as it felt to deny her. He stood, "I have to continue my route." He turned on his heel.

"Wait." She called. He heard her push through the water, tripping, "Owe." before making way to the shoreline. Neji clenched all the muscles in his body, knowing behind she was completely bare. Bare and wet. He could only imagine what she looked like. What she felt like. The memories from the night before filled his head. The way her nightgown had bunched up past her hips, the feel of her thigh beneath his hand.

She put her shirt and pants back on from the sound of it and Neji closed his eyes, slightly thankful and slightly hateful. Was he trying to stay a virgin for the rest of his life? It certainly was beginning to seem like he was sabotaging himself.

TenTen stepped in front of him. Her hair was drenched and soaked her clothes. Her lips were still chattering from the cold and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up. "There's something…" She stalled. "Oh, what the hell." She leaned up so quickly Neji hadn't the time to stop her until her lips were already on his. His hands came up in a moment to push her away but she pulled back. Her eyes were lit by the moon and they flickered back and forth in question. It was a subtle and silent wonder, if he wanted her, if he loved her as he said last night or if it all had been a dream. She needed confirmation. One more kiss to verify that he had told her he loved her and she had said it back.

His walls fell apart then just as they had done the night before. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to him, finding the perfect spot to set his lips and delving his tongue into mix with hers. She melted against him, her hands clenching his shirt to keep her legs from giving in. His other arm looped around to pull her tighter, holding her to him. He hadn't realized how badly he had wanted to do this and now it was all he wanted to do for the remainder of the night.

When breath became important, they broke an inch apart. Their pants intermixing, her fingers rising to touch his jaw and his slipping against her wet hair. "Where's that emotional boundary you were talking about?"

He gripped her hair, pushing her lips to his once more before parting, "You are a terrible influence."

"Perhaps. Or maybe we are both struggling, trying to figure out how to act around each other with our new status. Hypocrisy doesn't suit you. But I'll be glad to point it out."

"How honorable. What do you suppose we do then?"

She smiles, "I got a lot of ideas."

"Hmm." He lowered his head and kissed her once more. "I'd love to hear them."

TenTen giggles against him. His lips rests against her jaw, down her neck. "You seem distracted."

He shook his head against her, "I can do several things at once. I am a skilled ninja after all."

"Oh? That talented already? All those girls teach you a few things?"

Neji pulled back, his brows knit in upset, "I never touched anyone."

Her fun smile slowly faded as her eyes flickered over his face. "Really?"

He tucked a pierce of her wet hair behind her ear, "Why is that a surprise?"

"I just thought...The way you kiss."

"Is it such a difficult thing? I am genius, you know."

She exasperated, dropping her forehead on his chest, "Talk about ego."

He chuckled against her ear. Then he heard a twig break. They both separated, snapping their head toward the sound. Konohamaru stood twenty feet off with a torch. His mouth hung open as he stared at them in disbelief before he spun and darted away. TenTen scoffed, "So freaking dramatic."

"He's your problem."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hn." He jumped up to the tree, holding onto a limb as he looked down at her, "Put your undergarments back on. You will not walk around like that."

"They're wet."

"I don't care."

"You don't get to boss me around because you kiss me."

"Perhaps not, but your assets are now my concern and you will not expose them to anyone else."

"My assets huh? Is that all I am? An asset?"

She's playing with him. And so his reply is simple. "Yes." Her curse followed him as he hopped away, suppressing a smile.

She was seeping into his system like a toxin. He hadn't been prepared for this. When he always thought about telling her how he felt before, he simply imagined they would court and in a year or so get married. That was the extent of that thought. Sexual promiscuity was for the weak and young. Sex was to create an offspring and nothing else, that was what he had been taught for the length of his life. Obviously, from listening to other men on missions and acknowledging the existence of porn he knew there was more to it and had even at one point studied it for a time if only to understand it. If he was ever going to lose his virginity, he needed to be knowledgeable of the situation. Needless to say, he had taken a very cold shower after each study session.

Never did he think she'd overtake his rational thought and drown him in ideas of desire. He could only assume it was because of her. Years of suppression had led to an overload of sensations that needed to be expressed in anyway possible and as quick as possible. But he was simply not a man that let his desires overtake him. And that left him here, regretting life as it were. Walking away from her, braless and hard nipples pressing against her shirt, will forever be a mar on his existence. He cursed his control. Even an hour later, he was only imagining what would have happened if he had gotten in that water.

He activated his Byakugan, searching the locations of all the other ANBU members, making sure they were awake and active. Once assured he moved to the Hokage, the only one amongst them staying in a makeshift tent. He was currently asleep, snoring loudly, spread eagle with some of his body parts poking out the sides. Around the fire, a few slept, TenTen included in that lot but her head lifted and looked up having heard something. He looked around to find out what. Zero was across the way. He was standing above a resting ANBU, his facial expressions aggravated and his chakra readings escalating toward rage. And upon reading the ANBU sitting on the ground, Neji began to move toward the camp. A fight was about to break out.

He dropped down on the ground just as the other ANBU got to his feet. Zero violently whispered, "Just do what I tell you."

"Do it yourself."

Zero gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, "Don't think I don't know why you're acting like this. You've been in love with Leena since we were genin. But she is my wife. You aren't getting her."

The ANBU shoved both palms into his shoulders and he stumbled backward, "Don't be pissed at me because you're a fucking cheat."

Neji and TenTen caught each other's eye and within an instant, Neji had Zero with a lock around his neck while TenTen twisted a rope over the other's arms, pinning them to his side.

"You don't know shit." Zero bit back. "I didn't cheat."

"You are always swindling out of something, like the slimy ass snake that you are. I'm glad she's finally realizing it."

"Enough." Neji bit. "End this immediately."

Zero sent a glare behind him but upon realizing the man that restrained him, his eyes dropped in shame. He grit his teeth, bowing his head, "Yes, Neji-sama. Forgive me." Neji loosened his hold momentarily testing his attitude before releasing him.

The other ANBU struggled fruitlessly against TenTen's restrains, which only made her tighten them, nearly cutting off circulation. He looked to Zero. "Tell your slut to let me go."

TenTen pulled out a kunai and pressed it against his throat. "Say again."

"You won't do it." He looked out of the corner of his eye. "I know you're real purpose here."

"My real purpose? ANd what's that?"

"To warm sheets." He chuckled even as the tip of her blade poked into his skin. "The guys are all taking bets on who's getting you tonight. But I don't like used goods."

Zero slammed a fist into his stomach, and he instantly passed out from the pain. TenTen let him fall with a glare in her eyes, "I was just about to cut his ear off."

He shrugged in apology. "He's ANBU, he's needs his limbs." He noticed Neji standing there and bowed to him, "I'm sorry, Neji-sama. This is getting out of hand. I will get control."

"Do so. Before I do." Zero stepped past him but Neji latched onto his arm, "And if you hear anyone making bets, please, send them to me." Fear made him nod and he hurried off.

TenTen began to wrap her rope, kicking the ANBU's legs a bit to get the string out from under him and perhaps to get a little revenge. She mumbled something under her breath, growling. "My purpose. What a jerk." She stepped around him, heading back to bed. "No, I don't want to talk about it." She snapped as she past him.

Neji said nothing, glancing back at the tent. Naruto's snoring had stopped for a moment but they seemed to return to normal now and Neji returned to his patrol.

* * *

 **Author's note: A little Neji and TenTen fluff. What are your thoughts on TenTen and Zero?**


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chapter

When his duty ended, Neji couldn't have been more relieved. The hours were dragging. After all of it, it was only three in the morning. But he felt like it had gone on for days. He went to the river a half a mile from camp and undressed fully before slipping into the freezing waters. He didn't care for the temperature, he simply needed to feel clean and wash away the night's endless cycle. He resurfaced to see a figure on the shoreline and he knew it to be TenTen, though her figure was masked in shadow. His heart increased, wondering how he was going to get his clothes. She was currently standing right next to them. Though he was in no way ashamed of his body, having her see him naked was something he needed to mentally prepare for.

She reached down and grabbed all his stuff, before darting into the treeline and out of the light of the distant moon.

He smirked. She was supposed to be on patrol. Perhaps she needed to be disciplined.

As confident as always, he stepped out of the water and followed her easily. She had left a small trail, one article of clothing at a time. It was dark, nearly too dark to see but the items were left on eye level. A shoe. A sock. His forehead protector. It was uncharacteristic of TenTen to act such a way but then again, how did he know how she flirts? He had rarely been on the receiving end of such a thing. It was new and exciting despite it being unprofessional or different, he wished to explore it. He was happy to finally be seen as a man and not her brother. He'd never want to go back to that.

He found her silhouette standing against a tree. She was about to run again but he snatched her arm, pulling her into him.

But before her lips could descend on his, he noticed the difference of her body. It wasn't TenTen.

She shoved her lips against his however and he pushed her back, careless how she fell with a yelp. "What the hell are you doing?"

He felt the ground for his clothes, yanking them on with heed.

Fox wrapped her arms around her legs and her soft whimpers sounded in the quiet of the night.

"Neji?" TenTen whispered in the dark.

He was putting on his shirt and he called, "Over here."

SHe dropped down beside him and approached but he turned her toward the whimpering woman. "She attempted to seduce me, I think."

"Tsk. Really?"

"Shut up." She bit back.

Neji twisted his wet hair before throwing it over his shoulder, "Get a fire started. I will be back."

"What? Wait"

"TenTen."

She "Tsk"ed once more but agreed begrudgingly as Neji activated his Byakugan finding Zero. The man was supposed to be on duty but he had found a treelimb leaning over the water's edge and rested against it, throwing twigs numbingly into the water. With a order to follow, the ANBU leader got up on his feet, guilt making him apologize but Neji ignored him bringing him to the small fire. The two girls were quiet and on opposite sides saying nothing as the boys emerged from the woods.

Fox glared across the way, her cheeks red with tears, "I don't want to talk to him."

Neji crossed his arms. "I'm not giving you a choice. Resolve this." He sat beside TenTen and motioned for Zero to sit as well.

"Will you please just listen?" He murmured resting on his knees beside her.

"Why? So you can lie, like you've lied since the day I met you? The worst day of my life and she's here to witness it." She hid her face in her hands. "Please just go away."

TenTen sighed softly, "Please, Leena. Just let him speak."

She dropped her hands glaring, "You don't know him like I do. You slept with him, good for you. But I've been there since he was twelve years old. He's been a liar since day one. Wolf always warned me about you and I never listened.-"

"Wolf wants to take you away from me, don't listen to Wolf." Zero bit but he took a breath to calm himself. "Leena, yes we slept together but-"

SHe put her hands over her ears, "Don't. I won't hear it."

He grabbed her hands pulling them down, "But it was awful."

She was hesitant and he rushed forward, "Afterwards, she cried and she talked about this guy she was in love with," (Neji looked to TenTen and she bowed her head, embarrassed.) "and then I spoke about you and how I treated you. You broke up with me two weeks before and wouldn't talk to me. I was stupid and lonely. It's no excuse but I used her and she knows it. Just like she used me to get over that guy. We spoke about you for hours. She was the one that made me want to marry you. She didn't know it at the time but I realized I was in love with you then. Please, Leena, I've lied half of my life, but I swear I'm not lying about this."

TenTen spoke up, "Honest, it's true. I wouldn't let him share such a pathetic moment in my life if he wasn't so desperate."

Zero pressed his lips against her hands, "Please, please, Leena. Believe me."

She sniffed staring down at her lap. And then she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" He grabbed her face, lifting her up. She was smiling when she met him. He kissed her harshly.

Neji and TenTen took that as a sign to leave. They walked to the riverbank, traveling slowly along the shoreline. The moon just enough to keep them from tripping over rocks.

"That was nice, what you did."

"Hn?"

"Help them get back together."

"I did not do it for their sake."

"Sure."

"This mission was falling apart."

"Right."

"There were fights breaking out."

"Okay."

"Mutunity was afoot."

"Uh huh."

Neji stopped in his footsteps and she turned with a grin. "You are purposely provoking me."

She winked. "Since I was fourteen. I've gotten really good at it."

He folded his arms and continued, passing her, "Hn. Not as good you as you think. Get back to your patrol. Unless you want to have another conversation about your inability to separate your private life with your ninja life."

She scoffed, "It depends, are we going to make out while we have it?"

Neji didn't respond and she didn't wait for one either as she turned to go back into the forest. He found a spot near the river to rest against and closed his eyes but her words struck him. She had a point. He was not following his own protocol and he didn't like it. For the first time since he had become a ninja, he was having a very difficult time separating the two. Despite this entire time having feelings for her, it never interfered with his work ethics, even if it upset her. He made decisions that were best for the team. He reprimanded and it didn't affect him if she would not talk to him afterwards. So why did it matter now?

His brows knit in the obvious answer, the one that was hanging over him since they left Sand.

Sex.

She had power over him now. If he did something she didn't like, the prospect of not being able to touch her was hidden in his decisions. It made him bias. She became favored in response and that made him incapable of making proper choices.

Here he was, judging Zero for his lack of leadership and he was doing the same. He should remove himself as head of this mission. It was the only logical assessment.

As it being the middle of the night, he couldn't wake the Hokage up this moment but upon the sun rising he would step down due to personal interferences. It would be humiliating but there was no other way. His pride would not stand for being a hypocrite.

It didn't bother him as much as he thought. He was doing it for a very good purpose. TenTen was worth it.

* * *

Footsteps were approaching and it woke him. From the amount of sunlight, Neji deduced it was between 8 and 830. He could still feel the weight of exhaustion. Four hours not nearly enough of sleep to assist but it would not hinder him regardless.

TenTen smiled down at him with two plates of food. "Good morning." She held it out, sitting beside him.

He took it, suppressing a yawn, resting it on his lap. "Report."

She shook her head, "Everything's fine. An ANBU got caught in one of my traps, which is kind of funny. He broke his wrist but the med-nin set it. There was no trouble."

Neji took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. He recalled his decision the night before and as she was partly the cause of such a decision, he felt he would include her on it. "Do you think Kiba can lead this mission successfully?"

Her brows knit and she contemplated the question, eating silently. Her eyes dropped figuring out why he had asked and answered, "Yes. Though he has weaknesses that doesn't really fit a leader. But as oppose to the others, he's the best option."

"It is only six hours. A straight path. He will be fine."

She nodded, her chopsticks dancing on her plate. "You have to do it?"

"I should have done it before we left Sand."

"Is this our last mission together then?"

He took a bite and looked to the river. "Would you rather return to the way we were before?"

TenTen leaned back on her hands, her food balancing in her lap as she stretched her legs out, making sure to keep her distance from his own stretched legs. "Why can't we have both? We're the not the first."

"Do they continue to go on missions together?"

She shrugged and pointed out, "Fox and Zero do."

"And that turned out so well."

She snorted, hiding a laugh. But her smiling drifted as she thought about it, sadly finding out he was right. "But we're different."

"Perhaps." He took a bite, taking the time to properly word how he wanted to say it until he swallowed. "In time."

She resumed eating, and they ate together in silence. There were voices around as others began to move and not far from them, a few loud splashes took place only to be followed by regrateful screams.

"What are we going to say to Naruto? We don't even know what this is yet." TenTen reached for his plate when he was finished and he naturally handed it over. He stood, the movement stretching his legs and moving muscles that weren't ready yet to move. He held out his hand and she slipped her hand in, getting to her feet but when she let go, she found him holding on.

He looked down at her, "I know my intentions."

Her brows knit in a soft sadness, "What if it doesn't turn out the way we want it to?"

He released her moving toward the river, reaching over his shoulder to delve into his bag. He pulled out his toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste before kneeling down. "Then we return to missions sooner."

"Tsk." TenTen joined him, her own toothbrush pulled from a pocket somewhere. She held hers out and he spread some paste on before his own.

She wanted words of comfort but he was not such a man to provide it. If she doubted their future, words from him were nothing. Actions were required and those actions could only happen _in the future._ She would have to wait, just as he would, to find out if what they had now was something that would become what he had no doubt it would. To him, their relationship was already solidified. If they were to marry tomorrow, he would be no different. It rested upon her. What did she want? What were her intentions? And that he would have to wait to find out.

He handed her a towel when they finished, "We are partners till death, TenTen. It is not sentiment or optional." She wiped her face clean and he then cleaned his own, "It is fact. Anything outside of that, is simply…"

"Convenient?"

"Choice." He placed the objects back in his bag, and looked to her.

She stood and he followed her lead. Her lips mushed together in thought before she spoke. "You aren't very romantic. Guess I'll have to imagine you just said we'd be together forever and there was nothing I could do about it."

He turned toward camp. "There isn't."

She was smiling as she darted up to his side, her arms folding. Though she was silent, she seemed happy about his words. Perhaps now was an appropriate time to express his other concerns. Though, he was sure no matter how well he said it, she was not going to like it.

"When we meet with the Hokage, it will be an opportunity to ask to alter your mission availability."

Her brows knit, confused. "What do you mean?"

Neji kept walking, staring ahead. It was better to say it straightforwardly before they arrived at the campsite. "S-Class missions should be removed from your assignments."

"Why?"

Neji turned to her, stopping for the only reason they were a few more steps before being in hearing range. The tone of her question was enough to assure him this conversation was already going badly.

"We will not be going together."

"So what? Are you going to remove s-class missions from your assignments?"

"No."

"Then why should I?"

He paused. His natural habit of speaking plainly while discarding personal feelings seemed out of place currently. Her upset mattered to him. More so than ever now. And yet, it was who he was as a person. If he changed to please her, where would it end?

"The obvious reason."

"Obvious?"

"You are stronger with us as a unit."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I am."

"But I'm the only one that's weak without the other."

"Is that what I said?"

Footsteps approached and their 'conversation' ended. Kiba weaved through the trees. "Hey."

Neither of them responded.

His brows widened and he clapped his hands together nervously. "Alright." He slowly backed away before spinning around.

TenTen stepped after him and Neji was quick to reach for her arm. She almost yanked out but she reigned in her temper and kept her head down as he stepped closer. His other hand rose, tucking under her chin, focing her to raise her head up but her eyes refused to look at him. It disappointed him.

He released her and continued walking to camp without her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Are we happy for Fox and Zero? Or we don't care, you just want more Neji and TenTen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. It's been a terrible two weeks. I thought I would be announcing I was pregnant but instead I'm announcing a miscarriage. Life throws you curves.**

 **We are almost at the end of my final fic. I don't have anything in the works but I'm trying. Been watching Boruto to get some inspiration. If you have any ideas that you want to see in action, I'll take suggestions.**

-Chapter

Neji stuck to the end of the line, keeping his sight pinned on a pair of bandits following their trail. Naruto was not in such a hurry for home and walked beside two ANBU members talking to them about some jutsu he had created. They were laughing and enjoying his ridiculous antics when they should be keeping a lookout. It unnerved him but he could say nothing.

Kiba was talking with a couple others, their conversation more x-rated as they spoke about the girls they met the night of Shikamaru's wedding. Konohamaru listened intently on the intimate details with a red face, wincing at more explicit details then he was ready for.

Again, this bothered him but he remained silent.

No longer the leader, he had no place to reprimande. Though it was all they could talk about in whispers for the first half hour of their slow pace. Their relax posture could only be the result of lax leadership. It felt like he was the only one that cared about the Hokage's safety. But he knew he'd be wrong. TenTen was ahead, the opposite side of the circle. Her arms folded and her mouth stern, no one had bothered talking to her, sensing fire.

Neji felt he did nothing wrong. He said fact, nothing more and nothing less. If she thought she could alter who he was by her temper than perhaps what she really loved about him was fabrication. He has been this way since the day she met him. What else did she expect from him but honesty?

The bandits were closing in. He looked to the line, deciding who would do well against the two renegade thugs, only to realize he didn't have the authority to direct. Locating the leader as it were, Kiba was too involved in his filthy conversation, unaware of any impending danger. He would take care of it himself then, as mundane as it would be.

Naruto came up behind him, "I can do it."

"Please Hokage-sama. It is not necessary."

"I'm bored. How about a little competition?"

Neji's brow rose in interest.

"No chakra. Whoever wins," He looked up and then grinned, "Has to climb a tree naked."

Neji shook his head, "It will be too embarrassing for you, Hokage-sama. The men should not see you like that."

Naruto screamed, "I'm gonna win!"

Folding his arms, Neji watched as the bandits approached, loudly and carelessly. His pride would not allow him to lose on purpose but he could not allow Naruto do such an unsightly thing. "Winner will buy us a day at the hotspring."

Naruto crossed his arms, "That's not fun. But whatever."

The bandits dropped down in front of them. Neji slammed a palm into the man's chest and he smashed into a tree and knocked his head against it, dropping to the ground unconscious.

Naruto and the other bandit looked to him, frightened.

Neji folded his arms, "Are you waiting for something?"

Naruto growled, "Ass." He knocked the guy's feet out from under him and followed through with a punch to the face.

"I want to play!" An ANBU popped up.

"Yeah, let's have a tournament." Someone suggested.

Naruto was grinning in excitement as they were encircled by others already talking how they would go about it. Neji ended the talk immediately, "We are here to protect the Hokage. Have you forgotten yourselves?"

Wolf pushed his mask up over his head, "He doesn't need our protection, really." (Naruto shook his head, silently.) "And he wants to do it." (He nodded his head enthusiastically) "And you aren't in charge anymore." (Naruto didn't dare make a move.) Wolf turned his head toward the new leader, "Kiba-sama. What is your decision?"

Kiba paled. "Uh." He scratched his head, trying his darndest to ignore Neji's piercing pale eyes. "Yeah, sure."

An ANBU dropped down on a branch, "This way, I saw a open valley."

Another voiced, "Hey, TenTen, you got practice sticks in your arsenal somewhere?"

TenTen glanced in his direction but dropped them and followed the crowd, "Yeah."

Naruto gave an apologetic glance but jumped ahead and Neji had to follow to be his only form of protection against the circle of stupidity that currently surrounded him.

They were already going through the rules and awards as they approached. They removed their masks and shirts under the vibrant sun. TenTen stood amongst them, undressing as it were to expose her sports bra underneath. He noticed the men glance at her and then glance at each other. The suggestive motions weren't lost along with the chuckles but TenTen seemed to ignore it, bending down to pick up her own stick, twirling it in her hands with ease. She past by them heedless despite how hard they stared. He smirked, continuing on till he found a proper spot to watch. Even ANBU were out of her league but he wasn't.

Naruto sat next to him, "I get winner!"

"Wait." TenTen approached, glaring down at Neji, "Why aren't you fighting?"

Neji and Naruto looked toward each other, before he responded, "Aside from the obvious that this is inappropriate and I will not take part in it, this is not a challenge."

"You think you're that much better than us?"

Naruto attempted, "Well, TenTen, he's...a little bit…"

"I'm not talking to you. We aren't using chakra. You can't use your eyes. You'll be just like us."

"I will never be just like you."

"You are an arrogant prick. Get up and fight." Everyone stalled in their conversation, looking toward them with wide, unsure eyes.

Naruto leaned in, whispering, "She's looking pretty scary, Neji."

Neji had never been intimidated by such a look. Lee on the other hand gave in to her and perhaps that's why she believed it worked. He contemplated for a moment before turning to Naruto. "Then it is you and I that combats at the end."

He grinned, "Let's do it."

Neji stood and untucked his shirt, pulling it off if only to fold it before placing it gently on the floor. He took his time unlacing his sandals and slipping them off, if only to add more tension. Rage blocks rational thought and could therefore be used against her in battle. He kicked up a fighting pole, catching it and spinning it up and around his back before taking his stance, facing the squad. "At once."

They looked to each other. Zero explained, gently, "We are fighting one on one, till there is one left to fight the Hokage."

"No. You are all fighting me. It will expedite this ridiculous circus."

"You cannot possibly think you can handle us all."

TenTen pointed her staff, "Of course he does. Let's just get on with it." She attacked, her stick raised high. She brought it down hard and he blocked it, pushing against her, only to be attacked from behind. He shifted to the left as the pole swung down. He elbowed the opponent in the face, sending them back. Another swing of a third stick from the ground and he jumped only for a combo attack in the air and he backflipped, into an awaiting group. He swung his stick hard to the right, hitting a shoulder and then propped it on the ground to angel his body in a circle, kicking multiple people as he went.

The sun was making him sweat, now that the pressure was building. And as the minutes ticked by, it only became hotter. He managed to knock out one with a hard hit to the head. He singled out his next target, running, using the grass as a slide and rolling at just the right moment to pop up and slamming upon him. And it was this he had to do over and over again, taking near an hour. Blood dripped off his fingers and a stinging in his eye told him he was bleeding on his face though he felt no pain. His adrenaline was running too high. It had been too long since he had been pushed this far. It was exhilarating. There were times he was sure he would lose but pride would not let him falter. He pushed past weakness, pushed past failure, and triumphant.

He was aware TenTen wasn't trying as hard as the others. Weather she was wearing him down, or simply wanting to go up against him on his own, he did not know but soon, it would be just the two of them. He took the initiative, ending the last bout with Zero dropping the broken stick to resort to hand to hand combat. Three hits to his chest and the man sunk to the ground, coughing blood, conceding. He didn't need his eyes for these basic techniques.

Neji turned to TenTen. There was blood on her shoulder. Bruises to her stomach and chin. He was sure he had done it though he couldn't recall it. The mist of battle had been blurry. Bodies melted into one. There wasn't time or opportunity to show her leniency and even if he could have, he would not have. This was battle despite being pretend. He had never shown her mercy. Mercy did not make her stronger. It did not save her from potential danger.

And here, he wondered why he could separate his emotional sentiments in combat and not as a leader.

Perhaps because this was physical. And leadership was more conscious, more mental.

TenTen used her stick to throw him a new one and he caught it, resting it loosely in his bruised hands. Men around them were tending to their wounds, some crawling out of the way as they regained consciousness or simply the ability to move. They seemed impressed that she was the last but Neji was not. This was her speciality. She would lose in hand to hand combat but put any weapon in her hand and she would best them all, ANBU or not.

Naruto began a cheer for TenTen and the crowd quickly followed. A root for the underdog. Already, they knew she would not succeed. He thought of making such a remark but she was upset with him from before and he did not want to push his luck. Despite her lack of clothes, he did not doubt there were hidden weapons somewhere on her person. And those weapons would definitely be dipped in poison.

He took a step and she flinched. He smirked which only angered her. TenTen took her own step forward till they were in each other's space and their sticks hit one another in rhythm and speed that came almost natural. It was near three hits per second and continued in such a pace for more than two minutes before he nailed one of her hands, breaking a finger. Her yelp was the only sign of pain as she continued her grip, swinging the edge of the stick down to nail his toe but he stepped back just in time. She jumped, holding on and kicked him but he blocked, rotating his stick and slapping her hard in the shoulder. The skin reddened instantly. Again she made no move that it hurt as she picked up the pole and swung it down, making him block. She kicked him solid in the stomach and he lost his footing. TenTen followed through, swinging down hard from above, the same movement to make him block but when she went to kick him, Neji shifted, and latched a hand onto her bare foot. She twisted before he could do anything. And kicked out, landing on the floor. She rolled as his stick dived into the ground where she once was.

TenTen popped up, swirling her stick, making him jump but she swung it upward, He brought his stick midair down to block it and used the momentum to backflip. TenTen was however already there, her stick knocking into his wrist when his hand hit the ground. He could feel the fracture instantly and he took the weight off that hand as he pushed off the ground to get back to his feet. She was smug, smiling proudly.

He would end it however. Neji dropped his stick and on cue, her smile fell. With one quick spin, her pole was split in two. She jumped back even as he approached. Tenten twirled the two pieces in her hand, reconfiguring her moves as she lowered into her stance before she ran at him. With every wave of her sticks, he knocked them aside, spinning into her, closing the distance, making it near impossible for her to use her weapons until he had a hand against her chest and he was just about to end it, when she fell to her knees and dived between his legs, shocking him. She shoved a broken stick into his thigh and it jolted his senses.

The crowd made a noise. She came up behind, holding the other stick up under his neck, pulling tight against his larynx. Her breath was in his ear and he was still, quite uncertain if he had lost or if she had cheated. It almost didn't matter as he felt her breasts press into his back. "Am I strong enough for those missions now?" She murmured.

He didn't know if she meant to do it or if she was letting him go but the fact is, he hadn't surrendered yet and she loosened her hold just enough that he felt it. He snatched her arms, yanking her over him and slamming her back into the ground. Her stick fell to the side as he tightened his hand around her throat. He kneeled beside her, one knee digging into her sternum to keep her still, while keeping an appropriate distance. She was wide eyed and red in the face. Her hair stuck to her forehead and sweat dripped down her temples. The desire reflected in her eyes however did not go unnoticed and it kept him there, staring at her, ignorant as the crowd around them began to cheer.

His other hand held him up as he lowered his face closer to hers, "It was never a matter of your strength." His hand loosened on her neck, shifting to rest against the side of her face but for only a moment before he shifted off, standing up. After removing the stick from his thigh, he held his hand out for her. She took it though fully annoyed she lost. He wanted to know if she had done it on purpose though. It was pulling on his conscious. But the crowd hurried in around them and he stepped out of it to grab his clothes. She was beaming at the praise.

The medic came up, offering to heal his wounds but he would waste no chakra in case the Hokage needed it for himself. Wounds were lessons. Pain helped him remember his mistakes. Instead, the medic wrapped up his wrist in gauze and cleaned the multiple cuts and the stab wound. Then he ran off to TenTen. She sat on the ground now, talking about her moves, drinking a bottle of water. She was a part of them.

Neji tucked in his shirt and it was a harsh reality that he had misspoke. He believed TenTen should no longer go on S-class missions simply because without him, there was risk. If he was not there to watch over her as he has always been there, then who would protect her? How could he rely on others to treat her as she should be treated? And this is not a thought he should he have. She is a ninja. She belongs with her peers. Ninjas are a team and though not all are as close to her as he is, they will do what is right by her nonetheless.

He sat on the ground as he slipped on his sandals. In between legs, he caught her eyes. She smiled at him for a moment before dropping them, continuing her conversation.

A pop sounded, "Hokage-sama." A new ANBU member appeared in front of Naruto. All voice died away as they stared upon this new arrival. "Hinata-sama's carriage was attacked. She's been taken to the hospital. It's urgent."

All the blood in Naruto's face drained and his beastial power flooded him before he took to the sky, leaving his escort service behind. Neji shook his head. His exact point from the very beginning of this absurd, unproductive, and unnecessary mission.

* * *

It was a lie.

A cruel and awful lie and yet, deserved.

Hinata was perfectly well despite still being possessed by the fetus growing inside. When Naruto returned to the village, running through the entire hospital without finding her, he finally took note of her chakra reading in the Hyuuga compound and there she stood waiting.

The failed escort had arrived too late to assist him, near an hour and half later despite running at full speed and when Neji explained he was in his own compound, confusion swept across them but Neji was no longer interested. He could see it all. Naruto was made to bow in front of everyone that passed by, in apology, saying "I will never trick my wife." Over and over again as she watched from her father's porch with tea in hand and an eggroll on her belly.

TenTen rested her hands on her knees in relief. "Well, can't say he doesn't deserve it," She replied taking a deep breath before straightening. "I want to see it. You have to go that way anyway."

They walked slowly toward the compound. His body felt overused. Every muscle stretched and strained. The stab wound in the back of his leg had bled through the gauze during their high speed chase and it trickled down his leg and soaked his sandal. Every step he took made a slight squishing noise, attracting her attention. She glanced down, her brows knitting until she remembered what she had done and her face reddening before she straightened up, her eyes forward. The pain in his wrist was intensifying and had swelled badly. He would see the medic back on his compound for these two wounds alone simply because they could get worse. But the bruises and cuts were welcome. It's been too long since he's had fresh battle wounds.

Neji glanced sideways but then straightened his gaze. She was still dressed in a sports bra, displaying her own wounds. The medic had taped up her broken finger but Neji wondered why it was swelling. He should have healed the appendage.

More distracting perhaps was the desire to know if she had moved passed her displeasure. Though he had recently decided that her taking s-class missions were not completely out of the question, he would not fight it if she came to agree with him. The less danger she is the less he has to fear. But if she is still upset, then he would need to retract his statement, something he did not want to do. He normally stands by what he says. After taking some time, he realized he spoke more out of fear than out of absolute fact. She was strong, capable of such complicated missions. She's been on s-class missions without him and it had not affected him. But now, the thought of her going without him had caused an irrational fear and it is because she admitted her own personal feelings toward him. He did not want to risk losing her, so soon after they've come together.

He would not admit this. Though if she could read between the lines well enough, she should figure it out.

"I'm glad this is over. This has been like a mission from the twilight zone."

He nodded in agreement.

She looked up at him, "But it had its moments."

Neji looked down at her and affirmed.

"I think we should talk about things. Want to go for dinner tonight?"

He was silent in his agreement.

"Pick me up at 7pm?"

Neji agreed.

TenTen latched a hand on his shoulder stopping him and leaned up on her toes, kissing his cheek quickly, "Bye."

He stood having been unprepared. They hadn't been near his compound yet. He had wanted to kiss her at least once more before she had taken off. But now he knew she was over their discussion. She had read through his words from earlier, like he knew she would. He took a breath if only to quell the rising sensations she managed to cause. No one would know him as well as her. She was it. He knew it already. But he was also aware he couldn't outright ask her to marry him despite the desire to do so. There were proper procedures that needed to take place and an appropriate amount of time needed to happen before it was acceptable. Though he felt like he had waited enough. He needed to be sure of her feelings, her desires, her dreams. He was still in need of a little convincing. Little sarcastic comments weren't enough anymore. Their silent communication wasn't going to cut it. He needed to hear it, to know it wasn't fake or lust-induced.

Perhaps a first date was in order before a marriage proposal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Should he propose on their first date or is that too soon?**


	12. Chapter 12

-chapter

By the time he was done seeing the medic, soaking in the hotspring, and dressed ready to go on his first date ever with TenTen, it was five in the afternoon. He stood at his doorway wondering what he should do now before he stepped out to his gardens. After telling a servant to let him know when it was 630, he kneeled on his meditation pad and closed his eyes. It was difficult for the first fifteen minutes because Tenten filled his thoughts. Not only about what a date with her would be like, but other things, sexual things, that he should not be thinking about, popped up. Eventually he managed to clear his mind and his stress drained out of him like liquid.

When the servant called his name, he eased off his knees withholding a groan. The hotspring had relaxed all of his bones, making him tired and weak. Perhaps he should have taken a nap but he was sure he would not have slept.

Neji sent the servant ahead to get them a table at a Hyuuga owned restaurant in town before he journeyed toward TenTen. He found he was rather at ease after meditation. All the anxieties from before were gone and he had no twirling in his belly to make him uncomfortable. He preferred this. It allowed him to think more clearly.

With a knock on her door, he waited. Only to feel the slow rise of trepidation begin to unravel. He curled his fists, fighting it.

TenTen opened the door and he widened his eyes in shock. She was dressed in tight shorts and a cut off tank. He wasn't quite sure the restaurant would approve of her attire. She held up a hand, "Relax. I just wanted to see what you were wearing. Two seconds."

He sighed out, having not realized he had held his breath. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him as she ran into her bedroom.

He had been in her apartment multiple times before. She liked having company and invited Lee and himself over for numerous dinner nights. She liked to cook foreign food and get them to try it. They played games and would sometimes spend the night. He wondered if their coupling would change their routine as a unit. It was something he would like to stay the same.

TenTen rushed out, "Ready." She announced heading for the door.

Neji however took his time, turning toward her. She was dressed in a red chinese dress, that went up to her neck but freed her arms. A slight slit on both sides exposed her legs to the white sandals she had on. It was not awe-inspiring. She was beautiful in everything she wore. He would have been just as happy in her ninja uniform. He approached her, keeping her still with eye contact.

"What?" She looked down at herself, "Is it okay?"

He leaned in and kissed her, softly, for a long moment until he pulled back. "Let's go." He opened the door and held it for her.

Her face flushed and she swallowed, then forced her feet forward and walked out.

The restaurant was quiet and lit by candle light. A soft pianist played off to the side as they entered. TenTen turned to him, whispering she was under dressed but Neji placed a hand upon the small of her back, ushering her forward. There were a few other Hyuuga members in the place and he waved to them as they passed but otherwise paid them no further attention as they were given a small table for a couple.

"I've never been to something like this."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She shifted in her chair, unsure what to say. "It's fine." She took a sip of her water. "You could have let me know."

"For you to expect different makes me wonder if you know me at all."

"Tsk. I knew you weren't going to take me to a bar but I just..your family owns this."

"Are you intimidated by my family then?"

"Oh, shut up."

He chuckled, sipping on his own drink. A waiter came up to them and he ordered their food without looking at the menu. It was quiet after that and Neji wasn't sure what to do next. He wondered about the way her brows knit. She would explain when she was ready however and therefore said nothing. He noticed then her swelling finger as it laid on the table. He reached for it and she instinctively pulled back to keep it from harm.

"Why didn't you heal this?"

She shrugged, the crease in her brow fading. "Just, gotta learn, right? I saw it coming and I thought I could move faster. But I was concentrating too much on hitting you. It was my mistake. I need a better defense."

"I agree."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Thanks. You know I won, right?"

"You cheated."

She scoffed, "I did not. It was a free for all. There weren't any rules. And if anyone cheated, you did first."

He narrowed his gaze, "Explain."

"You dropped the stick."

He contemplated for a moment. "There were no rules."

She laughed, pointing, "See? So there!"

He enjoyed her smile, taking a moment to watch it in full detail till it faded and her fingers played with a fork. Then he stated. "You lost on purpose."

Her eyes shot up and she began to stutter and shake her head but he did not need her to make excuses.

"The men were watching. The Hokage himself."

"I didn't lose on purpose, Neji. I would never do that. I have pride too, you know."

Yes, he knew. That was why the fact that she lost on purpose meant what it did. She had given it up for him. And though he struggled with it for a while, the hour and half run had allowed him to think about it. If she could surrender her pride, then his own pride did not matter as much. And it was because of it, he had wanted to kiss her and so he had.

The meals were brought and they ate, talking mostly about the mission. TenTen revealed that she had met up with Konohamaru after she had parted from him and it had been a very difficult conversation to conduct. He was apparently mad at Neji.

"Me?" He wondered.

"Yep. He says, you stole me."

Neji felt the need to roll his eyes but as this was not a common trait he glared instead at his food.

"You're going to have to say something to him."

"Me?" He asked once again, incredulously.

"Yep." TenTen smiled, seemingly loving this.

"No."

"He's really hurt."

"By a fleeting fantasy?"

"I would have gone out with him. He was really sweet. And he was flattering. He told me I was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen."

"His options must be limited."

"What did you say?"

Neji paused from putting food in his mouth.

TenTen glared before continuing. "I would have slept with him." She said, if only to inflict harm.

"Then he's been saved."

A smile stretched before she laughed. Her foot slid against his own, "Like you would know."

He opened his mouth to reply before his eyes lifted noticing something. His foot slid away from hers as he sat back. TenTen narrowed her eyes in confusion and he motioned toward the door just as a call of their names sounded.

"Neji! TenTen!" Lee hollered through the serene atmosphere, rushing through the tables, bumping into random people and quickly apologizing as he approached. "I just got back." He grabbed a chair from another table and sat down, "I visited your compound and they said you were here, Neji but I did not know TenTen would be here. What a joyous occasion! Let us drink to celebrate our reunion. Waiter!"

"Lee…" TenTen murmured nervously.

Neji leaned over, resting a hand on Lee's shoulder whispering into his ear. TenTen watched in trepidation as he replied. "Uh huh. Okay. Alright. That's wonderful. My heart is over-WHat do you mean? No? Right now? Okay."

With a big deep breath, Lee stood and bowed, "Forgive my intrusion." Tears however began to fall. "I will depart from your audience. So that you may enjoy each other's company...without me." And he darted off.

"Lee." They both called after him but he was crying too hard to hear them.

Neji tapped on the table, feeling rather guilty for dismissing his best friend. TenTen stared at the table quiet and saddened to have him gone. But this was their first date. Lee could not always be around. They had to stop it now before he became a consistent third wheel.

After a certain amount of time, Neji moved on, taking a sip of his drink and continued eating. He glanced at TenTen, "Shall I bring him back?"

"No." She murmured. "It's fine." She took a breath, clearing her sadness and looking up smiling. Her foot moved and nudged his again and he eased it closer to her.

"I want to talk about some things."

Neji waved the waiter and he took up his plate. He ordered a bottle of sake before leaning back against the chair and waited.

TenTen pushed her food away and a waiter watching was ready to scoop it up. She jumped when they came from behind and it made Neji smile but he hid it behind a hand.

"Okay." She began. "It's obvious you and I have different lifestyles. I'm worried that it's going to affect us."

"How?"

"Well, for instance. You ordered for me. I'm a grown woman, Neji, I don't need you ordering for me. And I understand it's your culture to do these things. But I'm independent. I don't want that taken away from me."

"By ordering your food I am ridding you of independence?"

"Don't make it sound so swallow."

The server rested down a sake bottle. TenTen took it upon herself to pour them sake, pushing his cup in front of him.

"SHall I now be affronted that you poured my drink?"

"Tsk. You're being an ass."

He saluted to her before throwing it back.

"I am demonstrating a viable example. I cannot steal your independence so effortlessly unless your independence is so effortlessly accessible. Which it is not."

"It was an example."

"A terrible one."

"Fine. The s-class missions then. You already are trying to tell me how to live and this is our first date. I can't be with you if you want to control me."

Neji dropped his eyes to the table. That was perhaps a better example. She had a point. He had ideas already about their future and none of them he had talked to her about obviously. He was used to making decisions. As a member in the Hyuuga clan it was required of him to take charge. Then as a leader in missions, he did not ask for permission to do anything. He told others what actions to take.

A relationship was nothing he was knowledgeable about. He would have to learn.

As always, she seemed to understand him. TenTen leaned in, her hand reaching to touch his that was holding the cup "This is new to me too. I never been in a relationship. I'm going to do things you aren't going to like. And you are definitely going to do things I don't like. But we got to tell each other."

Customers were walking by the table and Neji moved to fill his cup subtly disengaging her touch. It was not that he was embarrassed by her contact but any physical touches were not befitting in public. She noticed, her head tilting to see who it was that passed as she dipped her hands below the table. She then removed her foot as well and he knew then she misunderstood. He waited for her to say something but instead her eyes darted in different directions refusing to speak again.

He took a drink, setting it down. "You have failed your own rule."

"Huh?"

"I did something you did not like. And you said nothing."

She sighed, her brows narrowing in annoyance before she surrender, "Fine. What was that? Are you ashamed of me?"

He chuckled, shifting up to rest his forearms on the table. "Why would I be ashamed?"

"I'm no princess."

"No."

"I'm not rich. I'm not that pretty. And I'm clanless."

He poured himself another drink, holding it to her and she waved her hand. "Are you listing reasons you are ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed!"

"Then neither am I."

"Why'd you pull away?"

Neji took a breath, "Have you ever seen me touch anyone, even family intimately?"

Her eyes drifted in thought. "I guess not."

"It is not an acceptable practice. That is all."

She stalled, deciding if she believed him. Then the anger faded. "Oh." Her foot slipped back against his and she poured herself a drink, swallowing deep before setting it back and she leaned up, close with a playful smirk on her lips, "That changes in private though, doesn't it?"

Neji did not respond as she giggled, pointing out as his cheeks reddened a bit. He turned his head away, "It's the alcohol."

"Sure."

A moment of silence spread out the humor to an awkward moment. He knew what he wanted to say but how to say it? Was it inappropriate? Ill-timed? He took another drink to induce courage. "Zero mentioned a man you were in love with years ago. Do I know him?"

Her brows rose and she blinked a few times before she began to stutter, "Uh, um, uh, Well…"

Neji waved hand, "Nevermind."

He had hoped it had been him but apparently her feelings are more flickel than he could fathom. How many men has she slept with? Why does it bother him? He understood she had partners and he had thought he accepted it but the problem still remains, she had discarded him and then proclaimed she loved him. Is it the kind of love he feels or is it fleeting? He will not be a number on her bedpost.

"Does it matter?"

"I wouldn't ask if it didn't."

"It was nobody important."

"Let's move on." Neji stood, "Ready?"

She looked around unsure, "Shouldn't we pay?"

He held his hand out for her and she slowly put her fingers into his palm, "My family owns this. I do not pay."

"Oh, excuse me."

Yet he could tell she was impressed. He was always proud of being a Hyuuga but impressing her added to his vanity. It decided the next course of action and he directed her toward the compound. She had only been inside his uncle's home when he used to live there but he had moved out after the war when his prestige surpassed everyone in his clan. They bestowed him with his own servants, his own bank account, and anything he could possibly want. And all of this, could be hers. But every moment they're together, the more he doesn't understand her. She's guarded, emotionally, mentally, and physically. And perhaps years of being friends is the cause of this. But how does he work his way into her personal space without losing one's pride?

They were nearly to the gates when Neji noticed Konohamaru pacing in front. He was talking to himself, summing up the courage before diving into the compound only to jump back out and began pacing again.

Neji made a noise of annoyance which caused TenTen to giggle behind her hand.

The two of them stopped shortly and gained his attention. He wasn't prepared to see TenTen as well and his face reddened, detailed by the lights of the gates. His hands fisted at his side before he pointed at Neji, "I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept."

"No." TenTen grabbed his arm, keeping him still. "Konohamaru, let's talk about this."

"I'm afraid there is nothing more to say. He pretended to be my friend and then stole you out from under me."

"Friend?" Neji inquired.

TenTen pleaded, "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I led you on. Look, as I said before Neji and I have past. We just sort of talked about stuff and realized we liked each other. I didn't know it was going to happen."

"He saw us making out and he felt threatened."

Neji kept still and silent even as TenTen once again pleaded with him to back down. Yet inside his walls were rebuilding, swiftly and surely to keep any sense of hurt or betrayal from being felt. His emotions were shutting down one by one until he became robotic, numb and cold.

He had accepted the fact that she had been with others. Despite it sickening him, she held such actions differently then he did. Sex was a common exchange nowadays. Rarely did one wait for marriage as it was taught in his culture. Loyalty and devotion were not a typical trait among partners, especially ninjas whose lives were constantly on the move and where people died more randomly.

But, there was something about her kissing another man less than a day before she kissed him that disenchants their coupling. He had trouble believing her before considering how quickly she went from denying him to accepting him in a matter of hours and now it's made clear. She doesn't love him. She may not know how.

When Konohamaru approached, TenTen stepped in front, pushing against his chest to stop him. Neji reverted back to himself and blinked tiredly. The alcohol keeping him from becoming as agitated as he would have been. "I assure you, Konohamaru. Had I known she touched you, I would have done away with any sentiments. As I do so now." He stepped around them and into his compound. He nodded to the gatekeeper and the doors shut harshly behind him.

* * *

 **First date didn't go as planned... thoughts? Is Neji overreacting? Is Konohamaru dumb?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter!**

Neji did not sleep well. Once again he found himself questioning his actions. He was beginning to wonder if it was for logical reasons or for illogical, i.e. sexual reasons. He was losing himself in the idea of having a physical relationship with a woman he loved and therefore, he wanted to forgive and forget any folly that had occured simply to procure a moment's pleasure with her. Multiple times during the night, despite the attempts to rid her from his thoughts, he dreamt of her hands doing such amazing things. She had touched him once and he was bound to the promises of it for the rest of his life.

Logically, he was sure he had every right to walk away.

Just right at this particular moment, he didn't care for logic.

Neji rolled on his side, facing the wall. His whole life he trusted TenTen. He never needed to look over his shoulder because she was there. She protected his weak spot more than she protected herself.

But this was different.

This was more than life itself. This was everything he was. If they became more than friends, she would know him on a level no one else would ever. She would learn secrets. She would have access to his weaknesses. She would witness vulnerability. She would possess more than just his heart. She would own his being.

How can he readily agree to this, if she won't do the same? He will not be another man in her bed. He will not be a kiss in the dark. And sure, she admitted that she loved him, but how can she understand love when she is so flippant about her bed partners? Her lifestyle is not his. They have different cultures, different understandings of the word 'love'. Her love was meaningless. It holds no amount of weight behind it. It is as changeable as the seasons and as unpredictable as the weather.

How to make her understand this without insulting her? It will be near impossible. The only words that would make sense were simple ones. He wants all of her or none of her. Would she accept this as the 'independent feminist' that she was?

He rose if only to head to his meditation pad. He had more thinking to do before the day was through. He sent a servant to ask Lee for lunch. Perhaps some time with the positive thinking ninja would assist in his dilemma.

* * *

Regret was a typical feeling when meeting with Lee. And Neji was feeling it in quantity.

"Oh, this holy union. The gods are smiling. I can feel it in my bones. It was destined in the stars."

People were turning their heads in awkward angles if only to look in confusion at the obnoxious speech that seemed to echo through the entire cafe. They stopped mid-conversation if only to point and whisper, giggling and glaring. Neji had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He did not need to see it to know it was happening. It's what always happens. And interrupting only made Lee louder so he had to wait until he ran out of things to say. It took five minutes before he started to pause, thinking, and soon he asked, "How did it happen? I must know every detail. The first look. The first word. The angle of the sun. Don't leave anything out."

Neji contemplated what he would say. Typically he wouldn't explain a thing but Lee was his best friend. He required more than just yes and no answers. He smirked, finding the most inappropriate detail. "Bondage."

"Hm? Come again?"

Neji took his drink and decided he didn't want to say anymore. "I am unsure if it will last."

The horror in Lee's face nearly frightened him. "Don't say that. This is the best thing to ever happen to either of you. Gai-sensei and I were worried you would be alone for the rest of your life", (Neji narrowed his eyes) "and grow old and bitter and never know the warmth of a woman's arms and die full of regret."

Oh, there was definitely regret.

"And TenTen?"

"Bunch of cats."

He clenched his teeth, wondering why he was the only one that got the whole bitter and full of regret speech. Neji threw his gaze out the window, contemplating. "Do you still spy on TenTen?"

"Of course. Why? Should I be doing so now?"

"No." Neji growled, frustrated. "Do not do it again." He fingered his drink, "Does she date often?"

Lee screwed up his face in thought. "No. Aside from the guy we saw her with, which I'm almost certain it's someone in ANBU and I think I've narrowed it down to six guys. She hasn't seen anyone, that I know of."

Neji did not realize he would feel relief from this.

"Except."

He winced.

"Remember when you had a date with that baron's daughter? You had to leave practice early. It was about two months ago."

A little more so than two months but yes, Neji nodded.

"I thought we all left together, so I came back to the training grounds to just do some private training when I heard crying. I found TenTen."

"Was she injured?"

"That's what I asked. But after checking her physically, there was nothing wrong that I could see."

"She was crying... for nothing?"

"Yes and no. She admitted she was in love with someone, who did not love her back." Lee's eyes widened at that moment, "Neji, I have just thought of something unimaginable and you will not be able to grasp it on the level that I have but I will dumb it down for you to understand. What if that someone, was you?"

Neji hadn't heard him. Two months ago she stopped coming to practice. She got a job. She pushed him out of her life, near completely. Why didn't she ever tell him how she felt? Why had she kept it all to herself? If it hurt her so badly, enough to make a woman like her cry, why didn't she do something about it?

He needed that answer. Neji stood, throwing money on the table. "Thank you, Lee."

The man started talking about eternal flames and love and glory but Neji sped out the door and his voice faded in the background. He made his way through the market, ignoring people as they greeted him, excited to see a war hero pass by. He was in too much of a hurry to deal with their gratefulness that he jumped to a rooftop if only to escape the hordes.

He landed on the steps to her building, rushing up the three flights before standing in front of her door. He knocked but couldn't wait and reached above the door for the key hidden there. Quickly he unlocked it and let himself in. TenTen was standing in her bedroom door, putting on a robe to cover her pajamas when she looked up with confusion.

"Neji. What are you doing, breaking into my house?"

He kept walking till he stood less than ten feet in front of her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"The way you felt."

Her eyes drifted, maybe conjuring up a lie or looking for the truth. "I don't know."

"Tell me."

She ran her hand through her long hair bringing it over her shoulder to play with it, mindlessly for a moment. Then her confidence came and she flung it behind her and straightened her back, moving to the kitchen. "Why are you talking to me again all of sudden? I thought you were done with me."

She went to open her fridge but he slammed it shut, gaining her attention. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter. I told you once and you didn't believe me. You push me away faster than I can handle. The end. Now I'd like to sleep the day away please." She shoved past him and went to her room.

He watched as she curled up into her blankets, hiding her head under them. The bed looked like a mountain of blankets now that she had disappeared. He continued to stare, waiting patiently for her to wear down.

He heard her sigh.

"Because I wanted you to be happy." She murmured. "I'm not like those girls, Neji. I don't dress fancy. I don't eat at expensive restaurants. Your culture is very different from mine. I was brought up an orphan. You were brought up with a rich traditional family. I'm sure they want you to marry some well mannered princess." She paused, shifting. "We are good together. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought if I couldn't have you, I'd be okay with just a piece of you. But everyday of seeing you was torture. I couldn't move on. I tried. I tried so hard but after what happened with Zero, I felt sick and horrible. I wanted to push you out of my life but you were always there. So I stopped coming to practice and stopped listening to rumors and just left. I couldn't handle just a piece of you when I wanted all of you." Her voice changed, becoming sharper and stronger, "Now that I've exposed everything to you like a pathetic fangirl, can you leave so I can keep some of my pride?"

Can he leave? How the hell can he leave after that?

All his fears, she neutralized and he didn't even need to say anything. She hadn't slept with anyone else. She had been miserable just as much as he had been. She said the words he needed to hear. Expressing the exact things he himself had been feeling. Did it not matter their upbringing? Their cultures? Their difference of lifestyles? Their love was equal.

She has always been his equal. There will never be anyone else. How to get her to understand without sounding, as she put it, a pathetic fanboy?

TenTen was worried about the silence. With trepidation, she slid the blanket down over her face and saw him. He held his hand out for her. With a sigh, she placed a hand in his and stepped in front of him, her head bowed if only to hide her embarrassment.

"Take it."

Brows knit as she looked up at him. "Take what?"

"All of it." He rested her hand on his chest, upon his heart.

There was confusion for a moment before her eyes widened and her breath sucked in sharply. He leaned down and grasped her lips with his and she surrendered completely, her arms encircling his neck, falling against him. But she parted, her lips just a hair away, "Are you sure? I don't want to stop again. Don't push me away anymore." He silenced her, their lips molding into one as he held her to him. He stepped to the bed, falling upon her. There would be no stopping, no pushing her away, only pulling her close for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **All done guys! What do you think? Perfect Ending?**

 **I have one more short story I'm finishing up, an idea given to me by a reviewer. If anyone has any idea they want to see put into action, let me know. I'm pretty much drawing a blank for NT fics. Make sure to check out my other works. I have oneshots that are full of gushing emotion. Check out my page. Love you all!**


End file.
